De odios, esperanzas y ángeles
by SweetDirtyDraco
Summary: Me llamo Edward y siempre fui un buen chico.Mi vida se desarrollaba normalmente hasta que ella se cruzó en mi camino.Ese dia el destino me regaló un billete directo al infierno, solo de ida.Pero ahora empiezo a creer que los ángeles existen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Crepúsculo y a su autora Stephenie Meyer. Pero las personalidades de los Edward, Rosalie, Isabella y demás personajes de esta historia, son hijos de mi imaginación.

Este Fan Fic participo en el Hateful Lemonade Contest 2 como un One Shot. Ahora he decidido continuarlo. Me gusta curar las alas rotas a los ángeles caidos.

**DE ODIOS, ESPERANZAS Y ÁNGELES **

**Odios...**

**ODIO ****. ** **Antipatía y aversión hacia algo o hacia alguien cuyo mal se desea.**

Me llamo Edward, siempre fui un chico de barrio, un buen chico con un poco más de suerte que el resto de mis amigos, mis padres trabajaban ambos y no bebían, que ya era bastante en aquel lugar. No me faltaba de nada, era buen estudiante y no me metía en líos, era legal y fiel a mis amigos y en el barrio**,** la lealtad era oro.

Era guapo y lo sabía, las chicas de la escuela y posteriormente las del instituto, no permitieron que lo olvidara, mis amigas del barrio tampoco. Pero nunca fui un cabrón, adoraba a mi madre y ella me había educado en el respeto a las mujeres y a mí mismo. Eso no significaba que no mantuviera relaciones sexuales, las tenía por supuesto, me gustaba el sexo... y mucho, pero nunca a cambio de falsas promesas o engaños, salí con varias chicas, pero nunca terminaban de cuajar las relaciones.

Me gustaba hacer deporte, sobre todo pegarle al saco, era muy ágil golpeándolo con mis puños y mis pies, eso me ayudaba a mantenerme en forma, a fortalecer mi concentración y a descargar adrenalina, eso me llevó a practicar _kick boxing_.

Me gradué con buenas notas y ya tenía claro cuál iba a ser mi carrera profesional, me gustaba el dibujo, me gustaban los coches y me gustaba observar con detenimiento el funcionamiento de cualquier artilugio mecánico, así que mis pasos se encaminaron hacia la ingeniería industrial. Había solicitado una beca, la cual me había sido concedida y, además, si pasaba el primer curso con éxito, podía empezar a trabajar como becario en el departamento de diseño de las empresas asociadas a la universidad.

Empecé mi primer año con ilusión y entrega, por la mañana clases, por la tarde estudio y gimnasio, mi entrenador me tentaba continuamente con la idea de participar en torneos y competiciones, pero no me interesaba, aunque sí me gustaba acudir a citas e intercambios informales de combates entre gimnasios, de momento me conformaba con eso.

Todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que de nuevo ella se cruzó en mi camino.

La dulce Rosalie, la bella Rosalie, guapísima, pelo precioso, cuerpo de infarto, cínica , inteligente y divertida. Había salido con ella en el último año del instituto, estuvimos tres meses juntos, siempre tuve la impresión de que para ella fui un trofeo a conseguir pero en honor a la verdad, fueron tres meses intensos, era apasionada y me adoraba, y yo a ella. Pero entonces yo estaba demasiado centrado en mi graduación y ella empezaba a coquetear con el mundo de las drogas... Mala combinación. Lo cierto es que ella amaba su figura, tenía un miedo cerval a engordar y empezó a codearse con las anfetaminas, yo siempre le decía que no las necesitaba pero ella solo se escuchaba a sí misma y a su ego. No pudo ser...tras una bronca monumental el día que la pillé trapicheando con un fulano del barrio con unas pastillas, se acabó nuestro más que prometedor romance. Todo el mundo decía que hacíamos una pareja increíble y yo así lo creía, pero Rosalie no estaba dispuesta a darnos la más mínima oportunidad. Y así, se separaron por vez primera nuestros caminos.

Estaba en tercero de carrera, mis dos primeros cursos habían sido muy buenos, trabajaba como becario en el departamento de diseño de motores de una empresa de automóviles, no cobraba mucho, pero entre eso y mi beca podía vivir solo en un apartamento, había dejado de ser una carga para mis padres, aunque ellos jamás me habían hecho el más mínimo reproche o la más mínima reclamación, de hecho estaban tremendamente orgullosos de mí. Pagaba mi apartamento, mi coche, mi gimnasio y mis caprichos (pocos), pero para mí era suficiente. Todo se iba encauzando según lo previsto y seguía luchando porque así fuera.

Hasta que ella entró de nuevo en mi vida, como un ciclón.

Llevábamos casi dos años sin vernos, me la encontré en una fiesta universitaria para sacar fondos para el viaje de fin de carrera.

Cuando entré en la discoteca mis ojos se fueron directamente a una rubia espectacular enfundada en unos pantalones de cuero rojo, unos zapatos de tacón imposible y una cazadora de cuero negra que acababa en su cintura para penitencia y castigo de los hombres, que no podíamos apartar nuestra mirada de ella. Nunca había visto un culo ni unas caderas más redondas y perfectas, mis ojos, como chinchetas en su culo, debieron tener alguna especie de conexión con su psique porque en ese momento se volvió...mi mandíbula toco el suelo.

No era posible que fuera ella, no era posible que estuviera tan jodidamente guapa y sexy. Sí, para mi puta desgracia lo era y lo estaba.

La sorpresa también la golpeó a ella, sobre todo porque yo iba abrazado a una chica que entonces era mi compañera y amiga con derecho a roce, Ángela, pero sin más implicaciones personales o sentimentales, ambos nos gustábamos, juntos estábamos bien, pero ni ella ni yo pretendíamos nada más serio.

Imbécil y mil veces imbécil, entonces no entendía muy bien _El código Rose_: "Lo que yo quiera, cuando yo quiera, como yo quiera y el mundo a mis pies "

Desplegó una sonrisa que todavía arde en mi mente, taladró a mi acompañante con la mirada y se acercó a mí excluyendo con su presencia a Ángela.

— ¿Os conocéis? — Preguntó Ángela.

Ella ni siquiera se dignó a contestar, la obvió como si fuera un gusano insignificante, me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

— Mi Edward, mi dulce Edward…— y me besó, mejor dicho, violó mi boca.

Y yo caí rendido ante ella sin remedio. Hasta ese momento siempre me había portado bien con las mujeres, un beso de Rose y solo tres segundos mirándonos a los ojos me bastaron para ganarme el título de cabrón. Porque me olvidé de Ángela y de todos los que nos rodeaban.

Ese día, mi destino me regaló un billete directo al infierno, solo de ida. Cuando salimos por la puerta agarrados de la cintura, se quedaron dentro Ángela, mi tranquilo pasado y mi prometedor futuro.

Fuimos a mi apartamento, era obvio que ella sabía y conocía como estaba transcurriendo mi vida pero en ese momento yo no era consciente de eso . Nada más traspasar el umbral de la puerta me empotró contra ella, me miró a los ojos como si fuera su última ficha en el casino y prendiendo sus manos en mi camisa me dijo:

— Te deseo Edward, nunca jamás he deseado a nadie con tanta intensidad, tus malditos ojos verdes solo me hablan de placer desmedido, cómeme con esos labios rojos y suaves que tengo grabados en mi memoria, mira cómo se eriza mi piel solo de recordarlo...por favor...nunca suplico, nunca ruego, los hombres estáis a mis pies…eres el primero ante el que me humillo de esta manera ... ¡Maldita sea Edward! Dime que no me equivoco, dime que el comerme mi orgullo y mi arrogancia va a tener un premio, el mejor hombre, el más inteligente, el más guapo, ... has sido el mejor amante que he tenido, regálame la mejor noche de mi vida, el pasaporte a la felicidad.

No tardé ni dos segundos en estrellar mi boca contra su cuello, su barbilla, sus labios ... mis manos se deslizaron por la asombrosa curva de su cintura hasta sus imponentes caderas, las acerqué hasta las mías sin dejar un milímetro de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, ella envolvió sus delicadas manos en mi pelo y en mi cuello echando el suyo hacia atrás, mostrando a mi boca el camino a seguir desde sus labios hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Desabroché lentamente su blusa y sus pantalones para seguir el camino hasta llegar al centro de su placer. La ausencia de su ropa desató una corriente de lujuria y deseo desmedido por mis venas, por mi vientre, por mi boca y por mi mente, su mano sobre mi pene la multiplicó por mil.

Durante muchos días nos entregamos el uno al otro sin medida ni restricciones. Era una mujer mágica, ardiente y sensual, el sexo se transformaba en éxtasis y nuestros sentidos quedaban al límite de la cordura. Adoraba su cuerpo como ella adoraba el mío, ambos trazamos caminos, senderos y atajos por cada centímetro de nuestra piel, exploramos cada recóndito agujero de nuestra anatomía y dibujamos con precisión la ruta hacia nuestros orgasmos. Ella encima de mí o yo encima de ella, en cualquier postura, de cualquier forma, encajábamos milimétricamente el uno en el otro; lenguas, manos, pies, pechos, pezones, ano, pene o vagina eran instrumentos de nuestro cuerpo utilizados de forma sabia para nuestro gozo, la compenetración era absoluta y el placer infinito.

Tras dos meses de relación Rosalie se instaló con carácter permanente en mi vida. Se mudó a mi apartamento con su ropa y sus problemas, esos que yo de momento desconocía. Mi vida parecía un bonito cuento pues mis estudios seguían adelante con éxito, estaba adquiriendo una magnífica formación en mis prácticas, seguía con mi gimnasio y mis combates de "amiguetes" y tenía a Rosalie, una mujer bellísima con la que me reía a placer compenetrándonos en todos los sentidos y que además era mi _alter ego _en la cama.

Llevábamos una vida sencilla, mis estudios no me permitían muchas horas de ocio y mi situación económica y los ingresos que aportaba Rose alcanzaban para lo necesario y poco más, aun así procurábamos mantener una rica vida social, ella salía algún día de diario y juntos lo hacíamos los fines de semana. Pero Rose, era Rose y en su vida no cabían la monotonía ni la costumbre de una vida tranquila. Las restricciones en su estilo de vida empezaron a hacer mella en la relación, pronto necesitó salir más a menudo, luego fueron sus costosos cosméticos, los perfumes, la ropa, ... el sexo empezó a no ser suficiente y mi amor por ella tampoco. Comenzaron los reproches, las peleas, los portazos, sus lágrimas y mi capitulación. Me sentía en parte culpable por no poder darle lo que necesitaba pero ella conocía mi situación antes de venir a vivir conmigo. Solo le pedía tiempo, me quedaban dos años para acabar mi carrera y mi puesto de trabajo estaba garantizado en la empresa en que realizaba mis prácticas, era bueno en lo mío y tenía un prometedor futuro por delante.

Pero Rose empezaba a despuntar ante mis ojos como un ser esencialmente egoísta, no tenía tiempo porque, según ella, su paso inexorable le hacía envejecer y engordar, ¿y si luego la dejaba?, ¿y si ya no la quería una vez hubiera conseguido mi objetivo? Entonces ella tendría 24 años y sería una mujer invisible para los hombres, al fin y al cabo yo era un hombre inteligente y arrebatadoramente guapo, pero por encima de todo hombre ... Aquellos planteamientos me desesperaban, no eran lógicos, ¿cómo una mujer a su edad podía pensar eso? Además ella era inteligente, no había querido estudiar pero no le faltaban ni cultura ni trabajos como modelo para catálogos de ropa y publicidad.

El día que le dije que lo que debía hacer era tomarse más en serio su carrera y mejorar su concepto de sí misma como persona, estalló la bomba. Bajo un torrente de lágrimas me acusó de arrogante y soberbio, de tratarla como un gusano insignificante solo por el mero hecho de no tener estudios, de verla como una zorra, de utilizarla, de menospreciarla, de haberla convertido en un ser anodino y vulgar...es decir, me acusó exactamente de todas aquellas conductas que jamás había tenido con ella. Porque yo la amaba profundamente y besaba el suelo que ella pisaba. Rose acababa de transformarse, para mi desgracia, en un vampiro emocional.

Esa noche se fue de copas y no volvió hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando me fui a la universidad ella no había regresado, pasé la peor mañana de mi vida, la inquietud y la angustia me atenazaban. Cuando regresé a casa me la encontré hecha unos zorros, con una resaca brutal, vomitando sin parar, parecía una muñeca rota doblada sobre sí misma. Solo podía quererla y cuidarla así que me puse a ello, pero lo mejor estaba por llegar. Le ayude a darse un baño, la recosté en el sofá y le preparé un té para que intentara retener algo en su estómago, pero eso no era lo que ella necesitaba, me miró a los ojos con desesperación y me pidió que la perdonara, más lágrimas, me dijo que no me merecía, más lágrimas, y que lo que realmente necesitaba para recuperarse era uno de mis besos...y una raya de coca. Me quedé petrificado. ¿En qué momento de nuestra relación la cocaína había entrada en nuestras vidas? ¿Cómo era posible que yo no supiera que ella consumía drogas? Creía que sus coqueteos con las anfetaminas habían sido una chiquillada propia de una adolescente con miedo a engordar ¿pero esto?

Me levanté de golpe por la sorpresa pero ni siquiera me permitió hablar, me dijo que no me atreviera a mirarla así ni a juzgarla, que no hacía nada malo, que no consumía habitualmente solo en alguna ocasión especial, y que ayer se sentía tremendamente herida por mi comportamiento pero no podía soportar estar separada de mí y que esa era la única forma que se le había ocurrido para llamar mi atención. Mi coeficiente de inteligencia sería alto pero a nivel de inteligencia emocional tenía mis dudas …porque me tragué el cuento y encima me sentí culpable. Terminamos en la cama perdonándonos mutuamente, pero como más tarde observé, se había metido la raya.

Con esa capitulación por mi parte comenzó mi descenso al averno. Estaba preocupado y no sabía bien como actuar, mis exámenes finales se acercaban, estaba inmerso en un complicado proyecto en mis prácticas, necesitaba más que nunca concentración y tranquilidad pero algo en mi interior me decía que Rose tenía un problema mucho más grave de lo que a simple vista aparentaba. Sus exigencias comenzaban a ser desmedidas, sus carácter se agriaba por momentos, me recriminaba continuamente que no le hacía caso y sólo me importaba mi carrera, que se aburría, que se sentía deprimida porque se veía gorda y fea, que iba a terminar haciendo algo malo si no cambiábamos de vida. Dejé de asistir a la facultad por las mañanas para poder estudiar en casa y estar más cerca de ella. Ahí fue cuando descubrí su afición a vomitar todo lo que comía, me prometí a mí mismo que no la dejaría sola con sus problemas sea cual fuera el precio. Y el precio fue muy elevado.

Cuantos más esfuerzos hacía por acercarme, se alejaba un poco más y empezó a cuestionar mi confianza en ella, decía que la acosaba, que la tenía vigilada como si fuera una niña, no la entendía la verdad, porque si estaba con ella mal y si no estaba, peor. Su estado físico comenzaba a deteriorarse y la convencí para que comiera un poco más y tonificara y esculpiera su cuerpo con el ejercicio, se hizo socia de un carísimo gimnasio en el que le asignaron un entrenador personal que no podíamos permitirnos aún así decidí quitármelo de otras cosas para ayudarla a salir del bache, vendí el coche. Pero aquello fue la pescadilla que se mordía la cola, el consumo de cocaína aumentó porque para poder llegar con energías a la noche y acudir a su entrenamiento personal necesitaba más cocaína, según me dijo cuando descubrí que se había pulido casi todo el dinero de nuestra cuenta corriente en menos de un mes. Aquél día monté en cólera, nada de lo que yo hacía valía, nada la ayudaba, llevaba ya dos exámenes suspendidos, no podía estudiar, no me concentraba, Rose ocupaba mi mente día y noche, sus cabreos, sus estados alternativos de euforia y depresión me estaban dejando emocionalmente exhausto, si seguíamos así con el dinero no íbamos a poder ni siquiera mantenernos a flote y si yo no lograba pasar de curso me retirarían la beca.

Por la tarde decidí ir antes al gimnasio, necesitaba descargar adrenalina o iba estallar. Llevaba muchos años con mi entrenador, Jake. Leía en mi cara como si fuera un libro abierto, aquél día cuando me vio me llevó directamente a su oficina y me preguntó que narices me estaba pasando. Y ahí me derrumbé, le conté como todo se había ido al traste, como estaba a punto de perder a Rose, mi carrera y mi estabilidad económica, me sentía frustrado, mi conciencia me jugaba malas pasadas porque empezaba a culpar a Rose de todos mis males para luego sentirme como un miserable por hacerlo sabiendo que ella estaba enferma, que tenía una severa adicción. Jake me observaba pensativo y al fin me dijo:

— Edward, necesitáis ayuda profesional antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ella no es consciente de su problema y tú solo no puedes hacerlo, te estás jugando mucho, estás a punto de perder todo por lo que has luchado, y si lo pierdes entonces sí que no vas a poder ayudarla de forma alguna. Si suspendes tus exámenes te retiran la beca, te quedan sólo dos años, el problema no es que pierdes un curso es que pierdes tus prácticas también, y con ello tu forma de vida ¿entonces qué harás, volverás a casa de tus padres, te llevarás allí a Rose?

Negué con la cabeza y él continuó: —No eres un santo Edward, pero eres una gran persona, un buen proyecto de hombre, si Rose te arrastra en su debacle nunca se lo vas a perdonar y la vas a perder de igual forma. Ella no es una mujer común, es espectacular, divertida, te tiene cogido por los huevos en todos los sentidos, pero esa especialidad de su carácter no le hace perfecta, al contrario, es una alhaja con dientes porque es caprichosa, inmadura, egoísta y además, adicta a las drogas. Pero te conozco bien, y precisamente por eso sé que la vas a ayudar aunque te lleve a ti por delante, eres incapaz de hacer daño a las personas y mucho menos a ella, eres un luchador nato y se que vas a luchar por ella. Así que tienes que buscar la mejor solución posible a este caos. De momento hoy te voy a buscar una buena pelea, necesitas relajarte y te daré después una dirección, es una clínica de rehabilitación para personas con problemas de dependencia, y respecto al tema económico podrías plantarte meterte en el circuito de competiciones, eres muy bueno.

Le di mil gracias, me quedé un poco más tranquilo. Ese tarde me concentré tanto en la pelea que Jake me tuvo que parar los pies dos veces. Pero cuando llegué a casa Rose no estaba, apareció a las siete de la mañana eufórica y evidentemente hasta las cejas de coca, mi paciencia tocó fondo. Tuvimos una discusión tremenda, nos insultamos, nos gritamos y terminé amenazándola con abandonarla si no se ponía en manos de un especialista. Me dijo que ella no necesitaba eso, que había conseguido un buen contrato publicitario para un catálogo de moda y eso era lo que realmente necesitaba, estar de nuevo activa, sentirse viva. Y yo intentando darla una nueva oportunidad, capitulé de nuevo. Error.

Suspendí dos exámenes más, mis profesores estaban sorprendidos por mi cambio, me animaban y me decían que no todo estaba perdido. Pero sí lo estaba, porque el que andaba perdido era yo. Rose se iba todas las mañanas a sus sesiones de trabajo, luego a su carísimo gimnasio y luego...no sé donde iba luego, aparecía a las once o las doce de la noche con las pupilas dilatadas y sin ganas de hablar. Nuestra relación hacía aguas por momentos, ni siquiera hacíamos ya el amor pero no quería ni siquiera plantearme el pensar que era porque había otro hombre que cubría esa faceta de su vida, cada día que pasaba, una espesa capa de desanimo y resentimiento se depositaba sobre mi corazón. Dí el curso por perdido, ni siquiera me presenté a los dos últimos exámenes, me presentaría a la convocatoria extraordinaria tras el verano, ¡qué ingenuo! Yo seguía queriendo a Rose, pero el amor poco a poco se iba transformando en pena, en compasión y eso era una pésima señal.

Hablé con Jake, puesto que iba a perder la beca necesitaba ingresos extras así que empecé a prepararme para entrar en competiciones. Me vendría bien económica y anímicamente. Jake estuvo de acuerdo y así entre en el circuito, dos competiciones semanales. Gané mis cuatro primeras competiciones y cogí fama y un buen dinero. Rose no se opuso, todo lo que fuera aumentar nuestro nivel de vida le parecía bien lo único que no le gustaba, me decía, era que estropearan mi cara. Ella seguía con el catálogo y parecía que estaba un poco mejor, cada vez nos veíamos menos así que no discutíamos, hasta que una noche cuando llegué me la encontré tirada en el suelo, sangraba abundantemente por la nariz y tenía taquicardias, había vomitado y allí también había sangre. Llamé al servicio de emergencias y cuando llegaron, en vista de su estado, la trasladaron al hospital. Había tocado fondo. Allí empezó su liberación y mi condena. Estuvo tres días ingresada y tras una cruda charla con el médico y la psicóloga, decidió hacerme caso y entrar en una clínica de rehabilitación, si quería sobrevivir esa era la única opción. El problema era la financiación de la clínica, no podía contar con su familia cuya situación personal y económica era desastrosa, como mucho los servicios sociales nos ayudaban con el veinte por ciento de la estancia, el resto era cosa nuestra, mejor dicho mía. Los tres primeros meses los podíamos costear con el dinero que le debían por su trabajo en el catalogo de moda, ya que parte se lo habían retenido por incumplimiento de contrato, eso me daba un pequeño margen, pero necesitaba una fuente de financiación ya.

Cuando ingresó en la clínica se establecieron las pautas de visitas, el primer mes podía verla todos los días en las horas establecidas, ella me suplicaba que no la abandonara, que fuera todos los días a verla, yo era según ella, lo único que le hacía aferrase a la vida, que si no fuera por mí estaría muerta, que estaba muy afligida por todo el daño que me había hecho a mí y a mi carrera, pero que ella me recompensaría, que iba a ser una mujer nueva porque quería ser lo mejor para mí. Me juró su amor mil veces y yo la creí, pero la culpa me desgarraba por dentro porque a medida que su supuesto amor crecía, el mío menguaba, aunque yo jamás la dejaría en la estacada.

Mi prioridad ahora era buscar dinero, necesitaba mucho y de forma rápida, había perdido la beca, no logré superar mis exámenes extraordinarios, mis prácticas me reportaban dinero estrictamente para mi manutención. Necesitaba más combates, esa era la fórmula. Hablé con Jake, me dijo que en el circuito legal el máximo era de dos competiciones semanales, no había nada que hacer. Entonces pensé que si había un circuito legal ¿había uno ilegal? eso sonaba a mas dinero. Sabía que Jake no me iba a ayudar en esto así que comencé a indagar por mi cuenta y ¡eureka! encontré lo que buscaba, peleas clandestinas de _kick boxing_ con apuestas, un colega del circuito me aseguró que los beneficios eran importantes pero eran combates muy duros en los que a veces valía casi todo en función del dinero que hubiera en juego. No lo pensé dos veces, pero aquel fue el primer paso hacia mi deshumanización.

En mi primera pelea me dieron hasta en el cielo de la boca, me di cuenta que la técnica de los contrincantes era tan buena como la mía pero allí terminaban las coincidencias, aquí no había deportividad, ni buenas maneras, aquí todo se resumía a machacar y evitar que te machaquen para hacerte un buen nombre. Y en eso puse mi empeño; con tres peleas mi nombre sonaba alto, había dejado la deportividad a un lado; era inteligente, ágil y eso me ayudaba, pero empecé a darme cuenta que no solo depositaba en mis puños y mis pies la salvaguardia de mi integridad física, empezaba a sacar mi lado más violento y salvaje en cada pelea, las peleas comenzaban a ser una especie de catarsis para purgar el resentimiento que sentía hacia Rose y las circunstancias que últimamente habían moldeado mi vida.

Ella mejoraba día y día en su rehabilitación y eso me hacía feliz pero yo cada vez me iba alejando más de mis sueños y mis proyectos. Tuve que repetir curso y empezar de nuevo a tramitar la beca, podía buscar un trabajo normal pero eso me impedía seguir con mis estudios y hacer frente a las costosísimas facturas de la clínica, y como si todo eso no fuera suficiente me llevé también por delante mis prácticas en la empresa en que trabajaba y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Un lunes después de mi pelea clandestina del viernes, llegué a mis prácticas con un ojo casi cerrado y el labio partido, dije que había tenido un pequeño accidente y ahí quedo, pero como los golpes en mi cara comenzaron a ser moneda de cambio corriente en mi físico, un día mi tutor me llamó aparte y me dijo que no podía seguir presentándome allí con ese aspecto, que obviamente andaba metido en algo feo y de seguir así no podría garantizar mi permanencia. Obviamente no cambió la situación así que me encontré de patitas en la calle. Ese día tuve un nuevo combate y el pobre diablo que me tocó como contrincante pagó todas las culpas, casi le mato. Le machaqué sin piedad al mismo tiempo que machacaba mis sentimientos y mi conmiseración por los seres humanos, no me reconocía y eso me hundía cada vez más en la mierda, hasta que Jake intervino de nuevo. Cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo intentó frenarme pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que esto era lo mas rápido, así que decidió que si no podía detenerme por lo menos podría ayudarme hasta que toda esta pesadilla concluyera y así, se convirtió en mi mano derecha, fue el único que me ayudó y apoyó realmente durante ese tiempo, pero mi amargura, mi frustración y el evidente fracaso de mi vida habían dejado una huella indeleble en mi alma, mi corazón y mi carácter.

Rose mejoraba notablemente, llevaba ya seis meses en la clínica, pero yo no entendía cuando la iba a visitar por qué no preguntaba por mis golpes, era como una especie de negación de la realidad que me entristecía y preocupaba pero, como no quería hacer nada que pudiera entorpecer su rehabilitación, decidí hablar con el Dr. McCarty, su terapeuta. El me dijo que ella se sentía culpable por mí y cualquier cosa que intuía que me dañaba le producía una regresión, aunque pensaba que mis heridas eran porque me excedía en mis entrenamientos, nunca me preguntaba por mis estudios, por mi vida, por cómo me apañaba para sufragar los gastos de la clínica...parecía esconderse en el Dr. McCarty cada vez que la iba a visitar. Hasta que finalmente me prohibieron las visitas. Me puse hecho una furia, no entendía nada, ¿acaso yo la perjudicaba? Parecía ser que sí, estaba en una fase muy importante de su tratamiento, ahora trabajaban su autoestima y parecía que era mejor que el contacto se limitara solo a llamadas telefónicas. Y así fue. De tal forma que solo me informaban cada semana de sus progresos y hablaba con ella cada quince días. El último mes de su estancia allí, me llamó para decirme que pronto le darían el alta, pero durante dos meses tendría que acudir a terapia externa. Le dije que iba a preparar el apartamento pero ella me anunció que de momento no era conveniente que fuera allí, no era recomendable, estaría en un apartamento tutelado con otras chicas, eso estaba incluido en la estancia con lo cual no supondría más desembolsos para mí. Esta vez no la creí, sabía que algo pasaba y fui a la clínica, pero su terapeuta confirmó las palabras y me dijo que me preparara porque Rose afortunadamente ya no era la misma y posiblemente cambiaran nuestras vidas de forma radical. Valiente cabrón.

Cuando salió de la clínica de rehabilitación tardó más de dos meses en venir a verme, ni siquiera me llamó para decirme que había salido a pesar de ser yo el que había costeado el ochenta por ciento de su tratamiento, ahí se confirmaron mis sospechas de que me había utilizado miserablemente. Sólo se atrevió a venir cuando ya había amueblado su nueva vida, con él, con su terapeuta, y por supuesto en esa vida no entraba yo.

Me había convertido en un florero, ese que en época de miserias tapaba el agujero de la desvencijada mesa de madera y aquel que en época de bonanza aparecía depositado con mucho cariño en el cubo de la basura porque ya no hacía juego con el nuevo mobiliario. Mi carrera de ingeniero pendía de un hilo, me había convertido en un luchador ilegal, casi todo el dinero que había ganado a base de partir y que me partieran la cara lo había gastado en ella. Ahora ella no lo necesitaba y a mí, un hombre de futuro incierto, tampoco.

Emmett, su terapeuta, brillaba con luz propia: agraciado físicamente, con una meritoria carrera profesional, de familia adinerada y profundamente enamorado de Rose. Se había dejado las pestañas por ayudarle a salir de la espiral de desenfreno en la que había entrado, durante una año fue su sombra. Aunque ahora sé que estaba condenado como yo al infierno de Rose, no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Estoy absolutamente seguro que el día que prohibió las visitas externas para Rose a los seis meses de iniciar la terapia , bajo el pretexto de que le perjudicaban, lo que pretendía era quitarse un competidor del medio: a mí. Rose solo recibía mis visitas y las de su hermana Alice, no tenía mucho sentido esa restricción.

Ella había conseguido de nuevo lo que quería. Definitivamente superadas sus adicciones, decidió que se merecía una nueva y maravillosa vida y eso incluía un matrimonio con un hombre guapo, rico y respetable. _El código Rose_ de nuevo aplicado sin saltarse una letra, ejecutado con la máxima perfección.

Cuando vino a visitarme, ya era la flamante y virtuosa esposa de Emmett McCarty.

Intentó explicarme sus razones, convencerme de que era lo mejor para los dos, decía que se sentía culpable por haber arruinado mi carrera, que le había regalado el mayor acto de amor que un ser puede hacer a otro, y por eso, porque me quería y estaba profundamente agradecida conmigo, me lo devolvía liberándome de su presencia para que pudiera arreglar mi vida, me lo debía.

Según salían las palabras de su boca mi mente comenzó a procesar y proyectar la verdadera imagen de Rose, me estaba mintiendo de una manera tan descarada y cínica que me revolvía el estómago, ella era en esta historia la mártir abnegada que se había inmolado en el altar del matrimonio en aras de salvar mi vida y mi alma, renunciando en un sacrificio supremo a su amor por mí.

En ese momento dejé de escucharla, todo el miedo, las frustraciones, los sacrificios, el dolor contenido, los demonios del fracaso, la violencia de las peleas, el daño físico y la ruina emocional se concentraron en la boca de mi estómago y subieron hacia arriba provocándome una fuerte arcada. Pero de mi boca no salió nada, ni siquiera palabras. La cogí del brazo, la arrastré hasta la puerta y cerré tras ella con un fuerte portazo. En ese momento todo ese concentrado de sentimientos subió hasta mi mente explotando como una bomba atómica, un sentimiento incontrolable de furia y odio se apoderó de mis entrañas y mi alma. No era capaz de llorar, ni maldecir, me dolía el pecho y la cabeza. Necesitaba sacar todo eso fuera de mí o me iba a matar. Así que llame a Jake, y le pedí ayuda. Él me conocía bien, a mí y a mis problemas y sabía lo que me convenía en ese momento, una buena pelea como remedio y catarsis de mis profundas emociones.

Pero para mi desgracia, Rose pronto se cansó de jugar a las muñecas.

Habían pasado tres meses desde su visita. Yo estaba intentando recomponer mi vida, solo diez peleas más y me liberaría de mi deuda y mi adicción a descargar mi ira sobre mis adversarios.

En cuatro meses volvería a trabajar de nuevo en una de las empresas asociadas a los planes de estudio de la universidad, pero no podía acudir allí con la cara cosida a golpes. Las cicatrices de mi alma tardarían más en sanar si es que lo conseguía algún día, pero empezaba a vislumbrar una salida a toda esta locura en que se había convertido mi vida. Estaba de nuevo empleándome a fondo en mis estudios y los resultados comenzaban a ser visibles.

Era un sábado por la mañana y el timbre sonó temprano. Todavía estaba durmiendo, la pelea de anoche había sido intensa pero por fortuna estaba muy entero, la peor parte se la había llevado mi adversario. Cuando abrí la puerta y la vi allí, hecha un mar de lágrimas, mis terminaciones nerviosas tensaron mis músculos de una forma insoportable y mi mente intentó preparase para ...no tuve tiempo, se echó a mis brazos, diciendo mi nombre entre hipidos y sollozos, traté de deshacerme de su abrazo cogiéndola por las muñecas y desenroscando sus brazos de mi cuello, pero ella lo intentaba una y otra vez.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Rose?

Se me quedó mirando perpleja y dibujando una mueca de contrición en su rostro dijo:

—¿Es qué no te importa lo que me pasa? ¿No ves como estoy?

—No me importa en absoluto, ¡sal de mi casa ahora mismo!, ¡vete a la mierda! — El sabor amargo de mi furia comenzaba a subir de nuevo por mi estómago.

De pronto se agachó y arrodillándose me abrazó y comenzó a besar mis ingles, mi bragueta, y suspirando de forma entrecortada dijo entre dientes:

— Edward mi amor, te necesito, no puedo pasar ni un día más sin que me hagas el amor, eres mi droga personal, mi cuerpo está muerto, Emmett es un buen hombre y le quiero...pero tú...tú eres la sangre que necesito en mis venas, la savia que rejuvenece mi cuerpo, te necesito dentro de mí...

En aquel momento la odiaba, la despreciaba, ... mi mente trabaja a mil revoluciones por minuto, era una extraña mezcla de odio y de deseo de venganza, el cadáver de mi enemigo pasaba por mi puerta, este era mi glorioso momento. Pero la mente y las emociones humanas son un enigma indescifrable, la odiaba pero todavía sentía algo por ella y la deseaba, y ese extraño cóctel de odio, sed de venganza y ansias por tenerla en mi cama era superior a mis fuerzas, me devastaba por dentro.

La cogí por los brazos obligándola a levantarse, tenía los ojos llorosos pero enfebrecidos por el deseo, no se veía en ellos amor o arrepentimiento, solo excitación y pura necesidad. Ese viaje a sus ojos me hizo perder definitivamente el resto de amor que todavía sentía por ella y se llevó otro trozo de mi maltrecha humanidad.

Con esa repentina pérdida mi billete al infierno cobró validez de nuevo. Si era incapaz de amarme y solo quería sexo, eso era lo que iba a tener, quería dejarla marcada para siempre, que nunca me olvidara y siempre me necesitara, que se desesperara cada noche pensando en como le había hecho disfrutar y correrse una y mil veces, quería que nunca volviera a disfrutar del sexo con su marido y la presencia de él en su cama se hiciera insoportable. Rose era un ser esencialmente adictivo, pues bien, su marido-terapeuta iba a tener trabajo extra con ella. El odio me cegaba de nuevo, era tiempo de venganza aunque me dejara el alma en ello. Y a ello me dediqué durante el resto de la mañana.

— Dios Rose, estás preciosa cuando lloras pero no me gusta verte sufrir — dije con voz espesa y ronca , comenzando a lamer con la punta de mi lengua sus lágrimas...Ella cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

—Edward, yo...

—Shsssss— continué deslizando la punta de mi lengua por su delicada piel hasta llegar al contorno de su boca, allí me dediqué a dibujar la comisura y el contorno de sus labios, enrosqué mis brazos en su cuerpo preparándola para el ataque de mi lengua, continué depositando tiernos besos con mis labios sobre los suyos como si recitara algo sobre ellos. Ella subió sus brazos hasta mi cuello, estaba desesperada, necesitaba más, aquel día no necesita prolegómenos quería saciar su sed de mí y de sexo urgentemente, abría sus labios intentando capturar mi lengua, cada vez que ella lo intentaba yo echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—Edwardddd...— suplicaba con su voz.

—Shsssss ¿qué te pasa Rose, no te gusta cómo te beso?

—Edward, me estás volviendo loca ...

— Lo sé cariño, relájate porque esto sólo está empezando, hoy vas a suplicar que no te folle más y yo no te voy a hacer caso hasta conseguir que pierdas el sentido...

Comenzó a gimotear y a restregarse contra mi cuerpo. Se estaba excitando intensamente así que cogí sus muñecas con una de mis manos poniéndolas por encima de su cabeza, con la otra comencé a dibujar el óvalo de su cara con mi dedo índice, arrastrándolo perezosamente sobre sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello, hasta llegar a su sujetador... un suspiro ... lo llevé de vuelta a sus labios y lo introduje en su boca, ella se dedicó a lamerlo con su lengua como si fuera un dulce, lo sustraje de su intensa succión y lo deslicé en un viaje rápido por debajo de su camisa hasta su pezón ... un gemido ...

Apreté mi pelvis contra la suya anticipándole lo que estaba por venir y ataqué su boca, nuestras lenguas se retorcieron como llamas cuyo fuego comenzaba a consumirnos a los dos, nos abrazamos con tal intensidad que sentía su ropa clavarse en mi piel.

Conseguí separar nuestros cuerpos y comencé a desnudarla, ella se dejaba hacer con la excitación bailando en sus ojos, desabroché su camisa con rapidez y continué extendiendo el fuego de mi lengua por su piel, mis manos bajaban a lo largo de sus costados al mismo ritmo que mi lengua descendía entre sus senos hacia su ombligo, allí la hice girar una y otra vez moviendo su precioso _piercing_ , ella enredó sus manos en mi pelo.

Seguí con sus pantalones y su tanga, los bajé despacio hasta dejar su sexo al descubierto, deposité sobre él un beso suave y lo acaricié con el dorso de mi mano dejándolo allí olvidado, de momento. Ella intentó que no lo hiciera pero hoy mandaba yo y la quería suplicante y desesperada, conocía su cuerpo como la palma de mi mano y sabía que era lo que más le gustaba y excitaba. Me separé de ella y la miré acariciando con mis ojos su espectacular anatomía, allí estaba, semidesnuda contra la pared y temblando de deseo, me despojé de mi camiseta y mis _boxers_ lentamente, sabía el efecto que mi cuerpo tenía sobre ella ... automáticamente se relamió los labios, adoraba acariciar y pasar la punta de su lengua por mis músculos tallados a base de horas de ejercicio, aunque ahora aparecían profusamente tatuados con hematomas. Se quedó atónita cuando vio tal cantidad de golpes, se llevó las manos a la boca y en sus ojos la culpabilidad y la angustia sustituyeron al deseo. Comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro y se arrojó a mis brazos besando todos y cada uno de mis moratones con sus húmedos y suaves labios, los besaba una y otra vez y un escalofrío de placer recorrió mi espalda, sus besos iban dibujando mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis ingles, a su _adorada V_ como siempre decía, no la dejé seguir ... levanté su barbilla con mi mano y la besé de nuevo con voracidad desmedida, un gemido se le escapó dentro de mi boca, la mordía, la lamía, la estaba excitando de nuevo... ya no era tiempo para la conmiseración y la pena.

La llevé entre mis brazos a la cama, la tumbé delicadamente y me quedé de pie mirándola, ella no podía apartar los ojos de mi erección...me subí a la cama y tomé entre mis manos su pie, acaricié su empeine y deslicé mis labios por su pantorrilla , mordí la cara interna de la rodilla y de su muslo hasta llegar a su ingle. La punta de mi lengua asomó entre mis labios y se dirigió exactamente al sitio que a ella más le gustaba, su clítoris, un intenso gemido salió de su boca...y comenzó a retorcerse; mi lengua y mis dedos cobraron vida propia excitándola de forma implacable, presionando, succionando, penetrando lenta y profundamente su cuerpo, ver su cara transformada por el placer era un pasaporte directo al país de la lujuria, sentir sus entrañas tensarse sin remisión mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba contra mis dedos era mi recompensa, su orgasmo fue intenso, demoledor...pero no le di el descanso que necesitaba ni los besos que siempre me pedía cuando alcanzaba el más intenso de los placeres, sin mediar palabra me coloqué entre sus piernas y la penetré, profundamente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miró consternada...no entendía nada pero comenzaba a sospechar que algo no andaba bien.

—Edward, ¿qué?...— puse un dedo sobre sus labios y mi boca sobre uno de sus pechos, besando reverencialmente su pezón para luego someterlo a la dulce tortura de mis dientes y mi lengua, luego el otro, alternando la excitación de ambos con las embestidas de mi cuerpo. Me movía dentro de ella sin prisa pero sin pausa, de forma profunda, retorciendo mis caderas, ella se retorcía nuevamente bajo mi cuerpo y esta vez sus gemidos eran más desgarradores. Estaba fuera de control, clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda mordía mis hombros, mis labios, mi lengua… temblaba como una hoja y lloraba de placer, mis embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, más rápidas , más profundas, sintiendo que dejaba un trozo de mi alma en cada una de ellas. Ejecutábamos una frenética danza en la que nuestros sexos salían uno al encuentro del otro en busca de la fricción perfecta y enloquecedora, esa que a los pocos minutos acabó por llevarnos a ambos a un grado de placer cercano al paroxismo.

Fue un orgasmo antológico, caí exhausto sobre ella y busqué su cara, verla me confirmó que mi venganza estaba ejecutándose con brillantez. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios hinchados, ... si el éxtasis pudiera representarse mediante un dibujo tendría la cara de Rose. Nos fumamos un cigarro para intentar recuperarnos, todavía no había acabado con ella. Volvimos a la cama y decidí rematar mi actuación con una ración de sexo anal, a ella le encantaba... y a mí también, y puesto que todo mi empeño radicaba en que nunca olvidara ese día decidí materializar todos sus deseos. Le gustaba duro y así jugué, embestidas profundas y lentas al principio y una furiosa e intensa penetración después, estaba tan sumamente sensible que cualquier roce sobre su sexo le producía auténticos espasmos y eso nos llevó a otro orgasmo épico. Otro retazo de mi humanidad se fue en ese último polvo.

Me levanté y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, cerré la puerta tras de mí y fui directo a vomitar. Me sentía enfermo, miserable, un cabrón, un canalla, un ser abyecto, cruel y despiadado, ¿cómo había llegado a eso?, nunca, jamás en mi vida había utilizado a una mujer, ¿cómo me había permitido cometer semejante atrocidad?, ¿cómo me permitía ser tan débil?, ¿qué extraña y enfermiza obsesión tenía con Rose para haber hecho del sexo mi espada vengadora? , con esto mi odio se había multiplicado por mil y a su vez se había escindido, mitad para Rose, mitad para mí. Entré en la ducha y busqué calmar mi conciencia bajo el chorro del agua caliente, no lo conseguí. Cuando salí ella estaba sentada en la cama fumando un cigarro, su cara era un poema, me miró tan satisfecha de sí misma que una nueva arcada nació en mi estómago. Me puse una camiseta y unos pantalones mientras ella me miraba…

—Edward mi vida, mírame, ha sido…no creo que pueda olvidar este día, jamás, nunca te he sentido con tanta intensidad, eres mi complemento perfecto, nadie te supera en la cama, ni en belleza, me has hecho gozar como nunca lo hará nadie, mi amor esto no puede terminar aquí, tenemos que buscar la manera de seguir viéndonos… tú sabes que nos necesitamos, hoy me lo has demostrado, tanto tiempo sin estar entre tus brazos, tanto tiempo sin estar tú enterrado dentro de mí han hecho de este día algo inigualable, teníamos tanta hambre el uno del otro…

—¡Cállate Rose !—

—Edward, ¿qué te pasa? Oh…cariño, no temas por mí, Emmett no es lo suficientemente listo para imaginar que tú y yo…

—¡Qué te calles!— chillé como un energúmeno mientras recogía su ropa y se la tiraba a la cara.

—Edward me estas asustando.

—Escúchame Rose porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez, ¡vete de mi puta casa!, ¡no quiero verte mas!, ¡no quiero saber nada de ti ni de lo que hagas con tu vida!. Has venido a por sexo y eso es lo que te llevas, además de mi profundo desprecio y mi odio. No vales nada, eres fatua, pomposa, egoísta y pueril, te nutres de la bondad humana y de los pobres desgraciados que tenemos la desgracia de quererte. Eres un vampiro emocional, chantajeas, mientes, imputas y reviertes tus pecados y tus defectos a los que te quieren, no vales nada porque no te importa nadie, eres incapaz de sentir amor por nadie, solo te amas a ti misma. Te odio, me has reventado la vida y el corazón. No te quiero cerca de mí, no te atrevas a llamarme ni aparezcas por aquí. Esta es la última vez que tú y yo cruzamos una palabra. Te quiero fuera de mi casa y mi vida. ¡Ya!

La miré, estaba blanca, se cubría con su camisa y era incapaz de moverse, comenzó a tiritar, intentó hablar pero no se lo permití, me di la vuelta y desde la puerta le dije:

—Tienes media hora para largarte, dúchate si quieres, cuando venga no quiero que estés aquí, si no me haces caso te sacaré arrastras y llamaré a tu marido para que venga a por ti.

Cerré la puerta y bajé las escaleras como una exhalación quería alejarme de ella y celebrar la materialización de mi venganza. Lo primero lo había conseguido, lo segundo era incapaz de disfrutarlo.

No la volví a ver pero mi odio hacia ella se afilaba día a día, como un bisturí capaz de seccionar con precisión milimétrica cualquier parte de la anatomía humana, sobre todo el corazón, ese corazón aparentemente dulce y acogedor, pero en el fondo frío y duro como una piedra, el corazón de una persona manipuladora y egoísta. La odiaba hasta dolerme y me odiaba a mí mismo de igual forma, porque a pesar de saber que ella me había dejado por otro después de ofrecerle mi corazón y mi vida en bandeja, no había sido capaz de rechazarla cuando vino a suplicarme desesperadamente que la follara como siempre lo había hecho, tras jurarme entre lágrimas y sollozos que no podía olvidar ni una sola de las noches que pasamos juntos, que amaba a su marido pero echaba de menos mis manos y mi boca en su cuerpo, mi forma de amarla. La amé de forma intensa a pesar de haber transformado mi vida en un infierno, ahora la odiaba en la misma medida por su ruindad y me odiaba a mí mismo por mi cobardía. No podía dejar que me convirtiera de nuevo en un ser abatido, resentido y casi derrotado.

Me juré a mí mismo que jamás volvería a verla ni ponerle una mano encima.

Pasaron dos semanas más, ese viernes por la noche había tenido un contrincante durísimo, más experimentado que yo, me había machacado la cara y las costillas pero yo había perdido hacía mucho tiempo el sentido común y me lancé contra él con una fiereza casi animal, las apuestas se multiplicaron … En ese momento fui consciente de que mi vasallaje estaba a punto de llegar a su fin cuando, tras una patada casi mortal y con todo mi odio concentrado en mis puños, le castigue de forma inmisericorde, casi le mato. Esto no podía volver a ocurrir. Se acabó. Solo yo, con inteligencia y racionalidad, podía desterrar el odio de mi vida. Y así debía ser si quería recuperar mi humanidad. Debía volver a confiar en los demás y en mi mismo.

Tras ducharme y pasar por las manos de mi entrenador, mis heridas tenían un aspecto menos aparatoso. Ya casi no me dolían y si lo hacían me aguantaba, prefería ese tipo de dolor al que a veces me corroía el corazón y la cabeza. Hoy era una de esas noches en que mi particular remedio contra el odio y los recuerdos no había sanado mis heridas emocionales, sabía que no iba a poder dormir.

Necesitaba pensar, hacerlo al aire libre. Así que en lugar de dirigirme a mi apartamento

encaminé mis pasos hacia el parque que había al final de mi calle.

**Esperanzas...**

**ESPERANZA. ** **Estado del ánimo en el cual se nos presenta como posible lo que deseamos.**

Empezaba a amanecer y hacía frío, me subí la capucha de mi sudadera y metí mis manos en los bolsillos. A esa hora el parque estaba vacío. Olía a hierba mojada, las plantas aromáticas comenzaban a desplegar sus olores. Decidí subir un montículo, necesita ver horizontes abiertos. Cuando llegué a su cima me encontré con un espectáculo sobrecogedor, había un pequeño mirador con un banco de madera y al lado un frondoso sauce llorón con el tronco un poco inclinado, las vistas desde allí eran maravillosas, se veía la parte más bonita de la ciudad, una llanura de parterres de flores y estanques de agua, bellos edificios, calles tranquilas a esa hora de la mañana ... y el sol, un sol perfectamente redondo y naranja saliendo por detrás de la silueta de la ciudad. Me senté en el banco y caí rendido ante la belleza de un hecho tan sencillo y simple como el amanecer. En ese momento, sin darme apenas cuenta, empecé a llorar mansamente, despacio, soltando lágrima a lágrima el recuerdo de cada puñetazo, de cada caricia de sus manos, del sabor de la sangre y de sus besos, de cada uno de sus gemidos y mis lamentos. Lloraba por mi derrota y el dolor que había infligido a mis padres, por haber abandonado a Ángela sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Lloraba también por cada cara que había roto y por mi paulatina deshumanización. Pero sobre todo lloraba por mi odio y mi cobardía y porque quería sanar, quería olvidar y empezar una vida nueva y no sabía si podría conseguirlo.

Me harté de llorar en silencio hasta que no quedó ni una sola lágrima que arrastrara cada uno de mis dolorosos recuerdos. En ese momento levanté mi cabeza de nuevo para mirar el sol, me puse mis gafas oscuras y de pronto, me percaté de que no estaba sólo. Una chica estaba apoyada contra el tronco del sauce, miraba el maravilloso paisaje al tiempo que respiraba profundamente. Me quedé absorto mirándola, era una preciosa chica de pelo moreno y cuerpo delgado y esbelto. Una belleza sencilla y natural, la antítesis de Rose. Pasaron unos minutos y se fue, tan despacio y con el mismo sigilo con el que había llegado.

Desde aquel día, y de eso hacía algo más de dos meses, había comenzado a ir al parque todos los sábados. Siempre la veía allí, yo siempre me sentaba en el mismo banco. Procuraba ocultar mis heridas con la capucha de mi sudadera y mis gafas de sol de impenetrables cristales negros. Aquel rincón del parque me fascinaba cada día más, desde allí la ciudad mostraba su mejor cara, el anverso de los miserables tugurios donde me partía la cara.

Ella subía hasta allí muy temprano, se quedaba de pie, embelesada con aquellas maravillosas vistas, entonces cerraba los ojos e inspiraba profundamente como si quisiera guardar todos los olores del parque en su memoria y en sus pulmones para toda la semana, inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba que el sol acariciase su cara, se le veía tan feliz y relajada que trasmitía una profunda paz. Me conmovía ver su cara asombrada y rendida a la belleza de los elementos naturales, es como si diera las gracias al sol, al cielo y a la naturaleza por existir. Después se apoyaba contra el tronco del frondoso árbol y escuchaba la música de su reproductor, tarareándola muy bajito.

Solía estar así algo más de diez minutos, durante ese tiempo yo la observaba, al principio con curiosidad, después con envidia y últimamente con una cierta complicidad. No sé por qué extraña razón me contagiaba de su tranquilidad, era como un bálsamo sobre mi alma, sobre mi complicada vida, me hacía incluso olvidarme del dolor de mis heridas y del odio que paulatinamente, iba diluyéndose.

Últimamente deseaba de forma desesperada hablar con esa chica, cuando se iba me decía un educado "adiós" y yo le contestaba con otro, sin más, me sentía incapaz de acercarme a ella porque temía turbar su apacible existencia y contaminarla con mi resentimiento. Pero también sabía que ella había reparado en mí, me miraba con una mal disimulada curiosidad y con un cierto nerviosismo.

Hasta el pasado sábado. Mi pelea de esa noche había sido demoledora, yo había conseguido salir medianamente indemne, pero a mi contrincante le había machacado la cara por veinte sitios diferentes, esta vez había sido por defensa propia y no por aplacar mi ira, no estaba orgulloso pero así era mi vida, machacar o que te machaquen, aunque esperaba que por poco tiempo. Necesitaba que así fuera.

Había llovido y el parque era un exhibición maravillosa de colores y olores, me sentía extrañamente contento y tranquilo ese día, cuando llegué ella no estaba todavía, me sentía ansioso porque llegara, me apetecía verla más que nunca. Fui directamente al árbol en el que ella se apoyaba, era como si la tocara, lo necesitaba, en ese momento decidí que debía arriesgarme y mostrarle algo más de mí, fue como una extraña premonición de que algo podía cambiar, deseaba que me conociera. Me quité mi sudadera y dejé mi cara y mi pelo al descubierto, encendí un cigarro y me quedé absorto en mis pensamientos.

De repente oí un ligero ruido, abrí los ojos y la vi, se había acercado al árbol y me miraba sorprendida y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, de cerca era todavía más guapa, pero lo que más me impresionó era la bondad que parecía exudar cada uno de sus poros, alentado por su cercanía decidí aprovechar la ocasión:

— Creía que hoy no vendrías, es más tarde — le dije.

Se quedó atónita, mirándome embelesada como si mi voz fuera música para ella, pero no dijo ni una palabra, estaba claramente asustada. Al verla así continué:

— No te preocupes te dejo tu árbol, no es mi intención privarte de tus diez minutos de felicidad.

Entonces ella me sonrió tímidamente y con voz nerviosa me contestó:

— No te preocupes, puedes seguir ahí, debe de ser ese árbol, hoy se te ve también feliz a ti.

Ese comentario me pilló desprevenido y me hizo sonreír, efectivamente ella también se había fijado en mí, pero parecía que me consideraba alguien triste y oscuro, no me extrañaba en absoluto, pero deseaba saber más, y le pregunté.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que el resto de los sábados no estoy feliz?

—No lo sé, es una impresión, pareces cansado, escondido debajo de tu capucha y tus gafas, encogido de pena, hasta tus heridas parecen más grandes, más feas.

Su comentario me descolocó pero me conmovió al mismo tiempo, así que decidí dar un paso más, me quité las gafas, quería que viera mi cara, que leyera en mis ojos y que me conociera, aunque sabía que no tenía buen aspecto, creo que mi ceja estaba partida y notaba la sangre en ella.

Su reacción me noqueó más que los puñetazos que estaba acostumbrado a recibir, llevaba su pelo recogido con un pañuelo pero cuando me quise dar cuenta lo había soltado, llevando ese mismo pañuelo a mi ceja con una expresión de ternura infinita en sus ojos y una delicadeza sublime.

Dios casi me derrito, moría porque me tocara, así que decidí relajarme y dejarla hacer. Apoyé mi cabeza contra el árbol y cerré los ojos mientras ella seguía presionando su pañuelo delicadamente contra mi ceja, que distinta me parecía de Rose, era como un soplo de aire fresco, un ángel luminoso en mi vida que el cielo había decidido enviarme para poner algo de paz y cordura en mi miserable existencia. Esa miserable existencia en la que Rose era el ángel oscuro y caído, salido del mismísimo infierno para arrastrarme con ella en su espiral de egoísmo y decadencia.

De repente noté su pañuelo contra la herida de mi labio y sin poderlo evitar hice una mueca de dolor, ella retiró inmediatamente su mano. ¡No! No quería que dejara de tocarme así que, sin pensarlo dos veces la sujeté por su muñeca, no quería asustarla y le dije:

—Sigue, sigue por favor...no sabes...no sabes el bien que me haces.

Ella volvió a presionarlo despacio, con mimo, no podía dejar de mirarla, me tenía fascinado, le estaba infinitamente agradecido por acercarme a una realidad diferente, por hacerme sentir cuidado y querido de forma altruista y desinteresada, no estaba acostumbrado a eso. De pronto ella me miró fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera acariciar mi alma, como si intentara decirme "no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí", me miraba como si yo realmente valiera la pena.

No me pude resistir, cogí de nuevo su mano, delicadamente, le quité el pañuelo y besé la punta de sus dedos, uno a uno, en un acto de fervor y agradecimiento a mi pequeño ángel de la guardia, nunca había creído en ellos, pero si realmente existían tenían que ser como ella. Entonces le dije:

— No te imaginas que bien me siento, es como si sanaras mi mente, no solo mis heridas, eres mágica, como este árbol, como este parque, tú también formas parte de mis diez minutos de felicidad semanales, tranquilizas mi ánimo con tu sola presencia, mirarte me tranquiliza, gracias.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que algo importante para mi vida se acababa de producir, ya no había marcha atrás, solté su mano, me puse las gafas de sol y me subí la capucha. Deseaba besarla, pero no podía intimidarle de esa manera, así que me conformé con rozar la comisura de sus labios con los míos, me guarde su pañuelo en un bolsillo y le dije:

—Hasta el sábado que viene, vendrás, ¿verdad?

Se quedó extasiada, me miró y asintió con la cabeza, como si no pudiera articular palabra. Sonreí deslumbrado por su belleza y la hermosura de su alma y me di la vuelta, cuando comencé a caminar me di cuenta que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Me giré y allí seguía ella, como clavada en el suelo del parque ... le dije:

—¿Quieres decirme como te llamas?— Me sonrió feliz.

— Isabella—. Me dijo.

— Isabella... me gusta tu nombre. Yo me llamo Edward.

— Edward...también me gusta tu nombre. Entonces hasta el próximo sábado, Edward.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a andar de nuevo, me esperaba un arduo e ingrato trabajo: era el momento de arrancar a Rose definitivamente de mi vida, borrar el odio hacia ella que me comía el alma y la existencia y abrir mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi mente como si fueran la ventana de una vieja casa deshabitada, necesitaba que entrara la luz y que el aire fresco se llevara la podredumbre de mi anterior existencia.

Me llevé su pañuelo a los labios y lo besé con veneración, su olor me reveló un aroma fresco y limpio...el aroma de mi nuevo proyecto de vida...ojalá que fuera con ella.

…**..Y Ángeles**

**ÁNGEL.** **Persona en quien se suponen las cualidades propias de los espíritus angélicos, es decir, bondad, belleza e inocencia.**

**I.P.O.V**

Todos los sábados le veía allí, sentado en el mismo banco del parque, el que estaba en lo alto del mirador y ofrecía una vista edulcorada y brillante de la ciudad, la parte verde llena de agua y luz.

Siempre enfundado en una sudadera negra con capucha, con sus gafas de sol de impenetrables cristales negros. Llevaba viéndole dos meses y todavía no sabía cuál era el color de sus ojos, pero lo que sí sabía es que su cara siempre estaba llena de golpes, tenía el puente de la nariz aplastado, como los boxeadores, y mantenía siempre una pose de infinito cansancio. Me recordaba la escultura de Atlas soportando sobre sus hombros el peso del universo, era como si su espalda cargase con todos los pecados del mundo.

Debía ser muy guapo, aunque nunca había visto su cara libre de la ocultación a la que la sometía con su indumentaria, pero las pocas facciones que revelaba, a pesar de los golpes que las cubrían, eran hermosas.

Aquel rincón del parque también me fascinaba a mí, subía hasta allí los sábados muy temprano, antes de que el parque fuera castigado por el calor y el ruido de sus paseantes. Me quedaba de pie mirando aquella maravillosa vista, entonces cerraba los ojos e inspiraba profundamente hasta colmar mis pulmones de olor a hierba recién cortada y hierbabuena y espliego. Dejaba que el sol naciente acariciara mi cara, era como una liturgia semanal que me reconciliaba conmigo misma y con el mundo, era mi tiempo de absoluta felicidad, mis diez minutos de gloria personal.

Sabía que en esos diez minutos él me miraba, me escrutaba minuciosamente, pero nunca me decía nada. Cuando me iba le decía un cortés "adiós" y él me contestaba con otro.

Hasta el pasado sábado.

Esa noche había llovido y el parque brillaba con millones de diminutas gotas de agua. Al subir la cuesta vi el banco vació y mi corazón dio un vuelco, era como si de pronto faltara algo en mi santuario, era como si se hubiera quebrado ese momento mágico que vivía todos los sábados, él no estaba y parecía que la magia del momento y el lugar había desparecido. Al llegar al mirador le vi y suspiré con alivio, estaba apoyado contra el tronco del árbol en el que yo siempre me apoyaba, fumaba un cigarro, despacio, con delectación. Ese día se había quitado la capucha, su pelo era cobrizo y alborotado, le caían mechones sobre la frente y la cara, me quedé sin aliento, era la viva imagen de la belleza y la despreocupación, era como si aquella maldita capucha fuera un manto de piedras, al quitársela lucía hermoso y parecía más alto, había pasado de ser la escultura de Atlas soportando el peso del universo a ser la de un joven dios griego rebosante de belleza y sexualidad.

Llegué hasta el mirador y me acerqué al árbol, pero no mucho, no le quería molestar. Parecía tan feliz y despreocupado por una vez...De repente me dijo.

— Creía que hoy no vendrías, es más tarde...

Me quedé paralizada, nunca había oído tan claramente su voz, era extrañamente serena, hablaba despacio, muy suave, esa voz no le pegaba a esa cara tan machacada , entonces me dijo:

— No te preocupes te dejo tu árbol, no es mi intención privarte de tus diez minutos de felicidad.

Me volví hacia él y tenía sus gafas puestas, esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, era precioso.

Le sonreí, un poquito, y le dije:

— No te preocupes, puedes seguir ahí, debe de ser ese árbol, hoy se te ve también feliz a ti.

Me miró sorprendido y esbozó una sonrisa todavía más amplia, una sonrisa marcada por una tremenda herida en su labio inferior.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que el resto de los sábados no estoy feliz?

—No lo sé, es una impresión, pareces cansado, escondido debajo de tu capucha y tus gafas, encogido de pena, hasta tus heridas parecen más grandes, más feas.

Se quedó serio, pero enseguida se volvió a relajar, apagó su cigarrillo y se quitó las gafas, desplegando ante mí unos bellísimos ojos, grandes y dulces, pero castigados también por esas malditas heridas. Su ceja estaba partida y todavía brillaba la sangre, como si acabaran de golpearle.

Fue instintivo, fue un repentino sentimiento de piedad y ternura, sentí el irremediable impulso de curarle sus heridas, de hacerle lo que mi madre me hacía a mí de pequeña; depositar un tierno beso en la herida al tiempo que me decía "cura sana, colita de rana...", pero...era un locura...era un perfecto extraño rodeado de un aura de peligro, aun así me parecía una buena persona, golpeado por la vida y los puños de los hombres.

No lo pude resistir, solté el pañuelo con el que me recogía el pelo y lo llevé hasta su ceja... no se asustó, ni se inmutó. Me miraba fijamente, me dejaba hacer, seguía apoyando su cuerpo contra el tronco del árbol con sus manos sobre sus muslos, entonces cerró los ojos y echó hacia atrás la cabeza, sus facciones estaban relajadas, mientras yo seguía presionando mi pañuelo delicadamente contra su ceja, de ahí bajé hasta su labio roto, lo presione con mas cuidado todavía, hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y retiré inmediatamente mi mano, entonces me cogió por la muñeca y me dijo:

—Sigue, sigue por favor...no sabes … no sabes el bien que me haces.

Continué despacio, con mimo, pero ahora él tenía los ojos abiertos, me miraba fijamente y entonces me quedé perdida en ellos, me miraba lleno de agradecimiento, yo le miraba llena de compasión y ternura, esos ojos no podían esconder nada malo, a nadie malo detrás de ellos.

Cogió mi mano despacio y arrebatándome el pañuelo, beso la punta de mis dedos, tiernamente, entonces me dijo:

— No te imaginas que bien me siento, es como si sanaras mi mente, no solo mis heridas, eres mágica, como este árbol, como este parque, tú también formas parte de mis diez minutos de felicidad semanales, tranquilizas mi ánimo con tu sola presencia, mirarte me tranquiliza, gracias.

Soltó mi mano, se puso sus gafas de sol y se subió la maldita capucha. Rozó con su boca la comisura de mis labios, se guardó mi pañuelo en un bolsillo y me dijo:

—Hasta el sábado que viene, vendrás, ¿verdad?

Fui incapaz de articular palabra, asentí con mi cabeza y él sonrió, otra vez, con la sonrisa grande, la más hermosa. Comenzó a alejarse y yo me quedé allí clavada al suelo, viendo cómo se alejaba.

No sabía ni siquiera cómo se llamaba, tampoco él sabía mi nombre.

De pronto se volvió y me dijo:

—¿Quieres decirme cómo te llamas?

Mi corazón dio un salto y le sonreí, intentaba demostrarle que me importaba y que ambos supiéramos nuestro nombre era un hermoso acto de confidencialidad.

— Isabella— le dije.

— Isabella... me gusta tu nombre, yo me llamo Edward— me respondió.

— Edward...también me gusta tu nombre. Entonces hasta el próximo sábado, Edward.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y se alejó yo solo sabía que el próximo sábado estaría de nuevo allí, para vivir mi momento mágico, para curar sus heridas, para sanar su mente, para tranquilizar su ánimo y cuidar de su alma.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

Espero que esta historia os guste. Esta escrita con mucho cariño, es mi primera criatura y estoy orgullosa de ella. Es muy especial para mi porque significo el comienzo de un nuevo proyecto. Por eso he decidido continuarla, como he dicho al principio me gusta curar las alas rotas...

Mi mas sincero agradecimiento a mi maravillosa beta La Rosa de Rosas, por su amistad, comprensión, ayuda y paciencia. A Esther por su apoyo y por presentarnos.

A Ely, mi amiga y socia, por todo lo que ella ya sabe y su apoyo incondicional y a Lou por su fe ciega en mi forma de escribir.

Y a todas mis chicas del universo Pattinson, con las que convivo, deliro y muero por los huesos de este hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**. Los nombres de los personajes siguen perteneciendo a Stephenie Meyer. Pero los Edward, e Isabella de esta historia son míos, creados para vuestro disfrute.

**Capítulo 2**

**DE PENSAMIENTOS ...**

E.P.O.V

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento me tumbé directamente en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba exhausto y emocionalmente agotado. Ni siquiera me desnudé, solo saqué su pañuelo de mi bolsillo y lo apreté con fuerza contra mi nariz y mi boca...

Cuando me desperté era de noche, estaba aturdido, debía haberme quedado dormido nada mas acostarme. Hacía meses que no dormía tanto y tan seguido, sin pesadillas ni sobresaltos. Me sentía extrañamente relajado y tranquilo. Opté por una buena ducha y me preparé algo de cena. Vi una película y me tumbé en el sofá. Me quedé nuevamente dormido, tampoco hubo pesadillas ni sobresaltos, su pañuelo estaba en mi mano. Esa fue la tónica del fin de semana, salir a correr, comer, descansar, leer, dormir, no pensar...

Con la llegada del lunes volví a mis obligaciones. Fui a clase por la mañana y adelanté mi entrenamiento en el gimnasio, quería llegar pronto a casa y procesar todo lo que había pasado el sábado para decidir qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Por un lado estaba eufórico y contento. Ella era algo nuevo en mi vida. Se había mostrado como una persona dulce, compasiva, desinteresada, tranquila, aparentemente en paz con ella misma y con el mundo. Alguien capaz de emocionarse con la belleza de las cosas más sencillas y naturales pero también con el sufrimiento de los demás. El hecho de que se hubiera fijado en mi y mis heridas, en mis estados de ánimo, el que deseara mi felicidad, que quisiera cuidarme y curarme con ternura y delicadeza, que ella me mirara como si yo realmente le importara y fuera alguien digno de su atención y devoción, me ponían de manifiesto que ella era una persona especial, esencialmente buena, un ser luminoso y vital capaz de hacer resurgir en mi la esperanza de una mejor vida. El sentimiento ya olvidado de la amistad y la confianza en los demás, la esperanza de una existencia normal, apacible, con mi trabajo, mi chica, mi familia, mis amigos...sin peleas, sin odios, sin violencia, sin mezquindades ni intereses espurios. Alguien como ella, podría llevarme de nuevo de regreso a la vida tal y como yo la había planeado antes de Rose. Ella era el rayo de luz que necesitaba para indicarme el camino de vuelta.

Por otro lado, no quería hacerme demasiadas ilusiones. Su actitud hacia mí me hacía pensar que existía una predisposición por su parte a conocerme, que yo le gustaba y le interesaba, pero... ¿Y si solo era algo físico? ¿Y si solo era pena? ¿Y si intentaba acercarme más y ella no quería? ¿Y si ella me temía? ¿Cómo no iba a temerme? Estaba seguro de que la intimidaba. Si yo viera a alguien durante dos meses siempre lleno de heridas, solo, ocultando lo más posible su rostro, ni siquiera me acercaría, pondría distancia de por medio.

Yo era un bonito envase pero lleno de veneno, el contenido era tóxico.

No tenía nada para ofrecerle a cambio de su cariño y su amistad, solo problemas. Yo no sabía si sería capaz de confiarle mis problemas y mi situación, si sería capaz de confiar realmente en otra persona, si le importaría lo suficiente como para no salir corriendo ante semejante panorama, si no me utilizarían de nuevo, ...a lo mejor solo quería acostarse conmigo y nada más. Joder, no quería volver a pasar por eso.

Realmente mi alma estaba enferma, todas estas reflexiones únicamente me demostraban que me había vuelto un cabrón egoísta, si aquí alguien necesitaba a alguien y estaba pensando en utilizar al contrario era yo. La veía como una tabla de salvación en medio del océano, me quería aferrar a ella porque estaba agotado de tanto luchar, ella era lo único parecido a algo bueno que me había pasado en casi dos años y encima desconfiaba de ella. Lo tenía que intentar, ella me gustaba, muchísimo, tenía que ser sincero con ella, era mi gran oportunidad porque presentía que era alguien inusual, única y especial, me parecía alguien fuerte a pesar de su aparente fragilidad, como un talismán contra la adversidad. Y además, la deseaba.

A pesar de que en mis estudios volvía a funcionar y comenzaba a retomar mi carrera profesional, moralmente estaba arruinado, mi cabeza y mis sentimientos estaban jodidos, muy jodidos. Desde aquel fatídico día de mi venganza sexual con Rose, no había vuelto a estar con ninguna mujer, lo había intentado con una compañera de la universidad, pero cerré los ojos y solo vi a Rose debajo de mi y me entraron ganas de vomitar, mi erección y mi libido se vinieron abajo.

Únicamente mi cuerpo respondía, aunque aún con timidez, cuando la veía a ella los sábados en el parque. Desde el primer momento que la vi me pareció muy bonita. Después, sábado tras sábado, cada la vez la iba encontrando mas irresistible, cuando desaparecía cerraba los ojos y la imaginaba conmigo en una enorme y blanquísima cama, acariciándonos despacio, besándonos despacio, amándonos lentamente, delicadamente...y no veía a Rose.

El sábado cuando vi que no aparecía me inquieté, mi estómago se revolvió de pensar que tal vez nunca volvería a verla, pero cuando apareció ante mí, con ese halo de belleza y bondad que la rodeaba, mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente y mi entrepierna también. La evidencia de que aun era capaz de tener sentimientos por alguien me hizo derribar parte de mis barreras y permitir que entrara a asomarse. Deseaba que llegara a mi corazón y me tocara, necesitaba sentirla y deseaba tocarla yo también. Ver su mano apoyada delicadamente en mis heridas, tocar la suave piel de su muñeca, besar sus dedos y rozar la comisura de sus labios, fue como una experiencia mística que me hizo levitar y ascender los primeros peldaños de una luminosa escalera hacia el deseo. Después de eso, necesitaba seguir subiendo esa escalera, deseaba llegar al final de ella y encontrarme allí con Isabella.

Tras evocar este último recuerdo, de repente un claro de luz se abrió en la oscuridad de mi mente, ahora lo tenía claro. Quería a Isabella en mi vida, la deseaba, la necesitaba.

No iba a ser fácil, tenía muchos demonios que matar, sacar esqueletos y fantasmas de mi interior. Mi corazón, mi alma y mi mente eran como una mansión del terror llena de armarios, pasillos y recovecos. Era hora de abrir puertas y ventanas, tirar paredes y reformar la casa, instalar la luz, pintar interiores y fachadas y acondicionarla para sus nuevos inquilinos, Isabella y el nuevo Edward. Sabía que eso llevaría tiempo y esfuerzo pero, ¿quién dijo miedo? Era joven, inteligente, tenía un futuro por delante, no podía decepcionar a los pocos que lo habían dado todo por mi, que me habían ayudado, mis padres, Jake ...sobre todo no podía decepcionarme a mi mismo. No podía pasar toda la vida lamentándome, detestaba la autocompasión porque eso llevaba irrevocablemente a la desidia y la falta de acción, era hora de volver a luchar, era un luchador nato, no solo era capaz de romper caras, también podía romper recuerdos. Y debía empezar por Rose.

El resto de la semana me dediqué a deshacerme de todo lo que aun mantenía de ella en mi apartamento: fotos, libros, regalos que ella me había hecho,... rompí todos los recibos de su estancia en la clínica que aún guardaba, jamás se los iba a reclamar, no deseaba recordar lo que me había visto obligado a hacer por ella. La bilis comenzó a subir y bajar de nuevo por mi tracto digestivo e intenté calmarme, sólo unas pocas peleas más, solo unas pocas y volvería a intentar ser dueño de mi mismo, otra vez, sin necesidad de dañar a nadie más.

Establecí tres objetivos primordiales en mi hoja de ruta:

- Olvidar definitivamente a Rose, ya no la amaba, no la echaba de menos, pero la seguía odiando por todo lo que me había hecho y el odio me agotaba emocionalmente, si quería forjar una nueva vida debía eliminar todos mis sentimientos hacia ella.

- Asesinar en mi última pelea ilegal a la bestia inmisericorde que se había forjado dentro de mi, el último puñetazo que diera debería ser para protegerme de mi adversario y para aniquilar al tipo deshumanizado, inmisericorde y violento que habitaba en mi interior. Eliminando el odio y las deudas ya no habría excusas para la ira, solo debería seguir el camino trazado, arduo pero camino al fin.

- Y acercarme a Isabella, sincerarme con ella, lograr su confianza y su compañía, traerla a mi vida, ganarme su corazón y hacerla participe de mi deseo.

Con esta auténtica revolución en mi vida encaré mi semana hasta el sábado. Algo en mi interior me decía que ella no me iba a fallar, que no me iba a decir que no por lo menos hasta que empezará a desnudarle mi alma.

El viernes se desencadenó una imponente tormenta sobre la ciudad, mi pelea fue tan violenta como los truenos que restallaban en la noche , mi oponente me había pillado con la guardia baja, estaba distraído, desconcentrado, pensando en mi reencuentro con ella. Jake me tuvo que llamar la atención dos veces para que me concentrara. El efecto Isabella comenzaba a filtrarse por mis poros. Intenté defenderme lo mejor que pude sin querer inflingir demasiado daño a mi adversario, pero él me cascó de lo lindo, estaba claro que una cosa eran las buenas intenciones y otra la bondad del contrincante. Así que procuré noquearle rápidamente antes de que me dejara la cara como un mapa, no quería asustar más de lo debido a Isabella.

Solo quería salir de allí corriendo y llegar al parque, necesitaba verla, acercarme a ella, tocarla, pero me aterraba el hecho de que ella no fuera, de que se hubiera echado atrás, que la hubiera asustado con mi acercamiento.

Apremié a Jake para que curara mis heridas, me duché y salí de aquel tugurio como una exhalación rumbo al parque. Pero antes, cogí su pañuelo y lo até alrededor de mi muñeca. Era como una señal que quería que ella viera, para que supiera que la había echado de menos y que la estaba esperando.

I.P.O.V

Durante toda la semana me enfrasqué concienzudamente en mi trabajo y en mis obligaciones personales. Puse al día todos mis papeles, limpié la casa a conciencia, podé, regué, coloque y arreglé las plantas dando a mi terraza un nuevo aspecto. Ordené mi armario de arriba a abajo, también mi biblioteca, mi fonoteca y mi videoteca colocando por orden alfabético todos los títulos. Todo lo que fuera necesario para que no quedara libre un solo segundo de mi tiempo que pudiera dedicar al libre pensamiento.

El problema era cuando caía rendida en la cama, aun no había apoyado mi cabeza en la almohada y ya estaba dormida. En ese momento, el recuerdo de Edward aprovechaba cualquier rendija de mi subconsciente para colarse en mis sueños.

Solo había visto sus ojos durante cinco malditos minutos y eran mi paraíso perdido, volvía a ellos una y otra vez, preciosos, grandes, de un color tan intenso que te cortaba la respiración, sus pestañas largas y negras, cada vez que parpadeaba era como si coquetearan con mi corazón…y esa mirada, tierna, dulce, arrebatadora…pero con un matiz de dureza y desarraigo que a priori pasaba desapercibido, aunque sospechaba que habitaba en sus pupilas con carácter permanente.

Sus ojos me miraban en mis sueños, fijamente, con ternura a veces y con odio… otras.

Pero lo que se repetía continuamente en esos mismos sueños , como un tic nervioso, eran sus labios pasando fugazmente una y otra vez por la comisura de mis labios, casi sin rozarme pero produciéndome escalofríos de placer y de miedo al mismo tiempo.

En diez escasos minutos a lo largo de varios sábados una sombra compleja y bella había desencadenado una turbia tormenta en mi apacible y simple vida, si bien es cierto que desde el primer sábado que le vi, sentado en ese banco del parque, llorando, se desató mi curiosidad y compasión por él, ahora no sabia exactamente que se había desatado tras nuestro primer contacto. Me provocaba sentimientos contradictorios.

Por un lado, un sentimiento de piedad y afecto desmedido. Su tristeza y sus heridas me desgarraban, pensaba en sus ojos y en como me miraba cuando le curaba y mi instinto me decía que él no podía ser malo. Simplemente era un hombre que sufría, y sufría atrozmente, era como si le hubieran privado del aire, de la luz y del derecho a disfrutar de una apacible vida y ser feliz, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a recibir gestos de cariño, me recordaba a los perrillos que han sido abandonados y golpeados, era como si tuviera miedo a confiar en las personas, miedo incluso al contacto físico. Era obvio que no estaba rodeado de afecto, de ahí su reacción ante mi pequeño gesto de empatía y ternura hacia él. El hecho de que me dijera que mi sola presencia le tranquilizaba, que le hacía bien, confirmaba mis sospechas de que le habían hecho mucho daño y necesitaba serenidad, el hecho de que besara la punta de mis dedos como un acto reverencial me hacia pensar que estaba falto de cariño, el hecho de que se llevara mi pañuelo y deseara volver a verme, que se hubiera acercado por fin a mí enseñándome una pequeñísima fracción de su yo, llenaba mi corazón de optimismo. El necesitaba imperiosamente a alguien en quien confiar, que le cuidara y escuchara y ese alguien podía ser yo.

Pero por otro lado, me atemorizaba iniciar ni siquiera una simple relación de amistad con él, algo me impedía confiar plenamente. Proyectaba violencia, oscuridad, desconfianza, una actitud perturbadora, me intimidaba su sola presencia, siempre escondido bajo su capucha y sus gafas de sol. A pesar de su belleza su aspecto tenía algo siniestro, parecía un luchador, un púgil. Estaba claro que se apellidaba problemas, era obvio que esos golpes sábado tras sábado en su cara no presagiaban una vida normal. Sus posturas y ademanes, su llanto del primer día en que le vi, su desconcierto ante mi actitud, todos esos signos eran un indicador luminoso de una vida cuajada de problemas, serios problemas. Necesitaba conocerle, deseaba saber quien y como era, el porqué de esos golpes, de esa tristeza, de esa pesadumbre, pero me aterraba la respuesta. No sabía si estaba preparada para lidiar con ello. Su oscuridad me atraía en la misma proporción que la necesidad de cuidarle y protegerle, con la misma intensidad que su belleza. Yo era ahora una mujer valiente y fuerte acostumbrada a luchar por mí misma, pese a mi aspecto frágil, no me asustaba ni amilanaba fácilmente. Mi empatía hacia los seres que sufren, los atormentados... y mi carácter compasivo, me empujaban con fuerza hacia él.

Pero tampoco me podía engañar y ahora venía lo mas espinoso. A pesar de todas mis reticencias y recelos, Edward había hecho aflorar en mí un intenso deseo, me moría porque me tocara. Desde el primer día que le vi, me llamó la atención, ejercía una extraña fascinación sobre mí. Cuando me descubrió su cara y sus ojos me dejó anonadada, nunca había visto una belleza tan devastadora, pero desde el preciso instante en que él cogió mi muñeca y besó, con esa devoción, la punta de mis dedos, yo era otra persona, desde que sus cálidos labios habían rozado fugazmente la comisura de mi boca, mi piel se enardecía con su mero recuerdo . Estaba claro, mis sueños eran el escaparate de mis deseos y el mostrador de mis dudas.

Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba acercarme a él. Y... que locura, necesitaba que me tocara de nuevo.

El viernes por la noche hubo otra vez tormenta, el ambiente asfixiante previo a su desencadenamiento se enroscaba en mi garganta….en mi cuerpo, estaba nerviosa, tenia miedo, estaba expectante….y deseosa.

No pegue ojo en toda la noche así que a las seis de la mañana estaba en la ducha preparándome para esa especie de cita, mis diez minutos semanales en el parque habían pasado de ser un momento tranquilo y de relajación personal al que acudía todos los sábados confiada y feliz, a ser algo que me tenía ansiosa porque me daba miedo pensar con cuantas heridas vendría esta vez. Me daba miedo pensar como o quien se las hacía, o aun peor que no viniera porque le hubiera pasado algo. También me daba miedo que me ignorara, su rechazo, que no me volviera a mirar ni a tocar con esos largos y delicados dedos, con la tibieza de sus labios.

Así, con los nervios enroscados por todo mi cuerpo como una hiedra, salí corriendo rumbo al parque, sabía que era demasiado temprano, seguro que él no habría llegado todavía, pero necesitaba verle y que él me viera, que supiera que estaba allí esperándole, dispuesta a conocerle y cuidarle.

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.

Bueno ha tardado pero ya ha visto la luz este capítulo, el siguiente será un poco mas largo y vendrá muchísimo antes. Espero que os guste.

Sección de agradecimientos: Como no, a mis queridas La Rosa de Rosas y Elena GL, beta y resignada pre-reader respectivamente. A Ssil Agau por el maravilloso banner que me ha regalado para esta historia. A Ely por deambular siempre conmigo en el salón de los pensamientos perdidos y las ideas locas.

A todas mis amigas y a las chicas que me han apoyado con sus comentarios, mensajes y alertas: Lou, Kira, Nani, Carmen, Partisan Once, Belewyn, Ninna Riva, JustSu, Albadolores, Vero Cullen, Vicbek, Dukkessa, Dog Rebel, Enichepi, Nora Bells, Nessie Masen, Ini Marvel, Crismery, Karla Cullen, Ale Javi, Claudi 17, Dulce Fresia, Camile Elizabeth Cullen, Nere 73, Caro Bere Cullen, Maricoles, Vane santos, Caniqui, May Cullen, Danii Belliner, Sita, Lore 562, Herms Malfoy Granger, Sylea, Me 3, Despatz y a las chicas de Amigas por RP y Dr. Cullen Save Me. Mi mas sinceras disculpas si no puse el nombre de alguien, soy nueva en esto y me despisto. En cualquier caso, GRACIAS a todas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**. Al césar lo que es del césar, o sea, los nombres de los personajes siguen perteneciendo a S. Meyer por Twilight. Pero los personajes de esta historia son hijos de mi imaginación, con la inestimable ayuda de las musas.

**Capítulo 3. **

**PALABRAS**

_I.P.O.V_

Comencé a subir la cuesta hacia el mirador, estaba tan nerviosa que me temblaban las rodillas al andar y tenía encogido el estómago, la boca seca, me sudaban las manos... hasta que le vi.

Estaba sentado en el banco, había subido las piernas y las rodeaba con los brazos. Tenía la cabeza agachada contra sus rodillas, la maldita capucha subida, totalmente inmóvil, me pareció una mala señal. De pronto algo me llamó la atención en su negra silueta, en su mano envolviendo sus nudillos llevaba mi pañuelo. Era lo único que parecía darle un toque de alegría a tan triste figura. Ese detalle derritió mi corazón, parecía una señal que me decía, adelante, te estoy esperando.

Me acerqué tan despacio como pude, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, si hablarle yo o esperar a que él lo hiciera, pero no hizo falta, levantó la cabeza de entre sus piernas y se giró hacia mí. Me crujió el alma, ni siquiera podía sonreírme, tenía una herida enorme en la comisura de sus labios. Esa fue la señal determinante para que corriera hacia él, estaba deseando verle, tocarle y curarle a pesar de mis miedos. Su enigmática belleza y su oscura personalidad, su tristeza y su dolor, tiraban de mí hacia él como un hilo invisible, sus ojos eran como un agujero negro súper masivo, me absorbían de forma voraz, no podía dejar de mirarle.

Me senté a su lado sin saber que hacer, no podía apartar mi atención de su herida, me miró fijamente con una chispa de alegría pero con el miedo y la cautela reflejándose en sus ojos y me dijo:

—Has venido, ahora está todo bien.

—Todo no— le dije. Entonces cogí la maldita capucha y la eché para atrás. Le miré satisfecha . —Ahora sí, odio esa capucha — y sin pensarlo le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Me regaló una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer de los pies a la cabeza. Me quedé mirando mi pañuelo en su mano y me dijo:

—No te lo pienso devolver, es mi talismán contra... — y se quedó callado.

—¿Contra qué? — pregunté aprovechando su momento de sinceridad.

— Más tarde – dijo — primero tus diez minutos de felicidad, tu árbol te espera.

Le miré frustrada, yo... quería hablar ya, tocarle, curarle primero. Me miró con determinación, su gesto no dejaba lugar a dudas, así que me levanté, pero como siempre me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y muerta de miedo ante un posible rechazo extendí mi mano, temblorosa, hacia él y le dije:

— Vale, pero tú conmigo.

La expresión de su cara fue indescriptible, en breves segundos un rosario de sentimientos discurrieron por su machacado rostro: asombro, cautela, tranquilidad, felicidad... Me miró fijamente a los ojos y me dijo lleno de ternura: lo sabía, eres un ángel... Y cogiendo mi mano, se levantó y nos dirigimos hacia el árbol. Su cara resplandecía igual que el sol que, a esa hora, asomaba tímidamente tras los rascacielos. Yo, resplandecía por dentro.

Siempre me sobrecogía ese paisaje pero en ese momento sentí, además, una intensa emoción por poder compartirlo con él, deseaba fervientemente que operara en su vida un efecto idéntico al que tenía sobre mí: tranquilidad y paz interior.

Se quedó mirando al horizonte con los ojos muy abiertos, no parpadeaba, casi no respiraba, pero apretaba mi mano con fuerza. Yo le observaba por el rabillo del ojo. De repente, noté como relajaba la presión sobre mi mano, sin atreverse a mirarme me soltó y cerró los ojos comenzando a respirar profundamente, dejando que el sol y la brisa acariciaran su cara. Aproveché que él quería darme mi espacio para ponerme los auriculares de mi _ipod_ y escuchar una de las canciones que había elegido para ese día. Cuando comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas de "_I say a little prayer for you"_ de Aretha Franklin, comencé a cantar bajito como hacia siempre y cerré los ojos, dejando que el sol y la brisa acariciaran también mi cara. Desde el sábado pasado, todos los días pedía al cielo que le protegiera.

_"The moment I wake up_

_Before I put on my makeup_

_I say a little pray for you_

_While combing my hair now,_

_And wondering what dress to wear now,_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_and I will love you_

_Forever, and ever, we never will part_

_Oh, how I love you_

_Together, forever, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only meen heartbreak for me..._

Desde el momento en que me despierto,  
>Antes de ponerme el maquillaje,<br>Rezo una pequeña oración por ti.  
>Mientras me peino,<br>Y me pregunto qué vestido ponerme ahora,  
>Rezo una pequeña oración por ti.<br>Para siempre jamás, te quedarás en mi corazón  
>Y yo te amaré.<br>Para siempre jamás, nunca nos separaremos.  
>Oh, cómo te amo.<br>Juntos, para siempre, así es cómo debe ser.  
>Vivir sin ti<br>Sólo significaría un corazón roto para mí...

_E.P.O.V_

Estaba empezando a amanecer cuando llegué al mirador. El silencio del parque era estremecedor, olía a tierra mojada y la hierba y el banco en el cual me sentaba estaban cubiertos de finas gotas de lluvia. Saqué un paquete de pañuelos de papel de mi bolsa de deportes y sequé el banco. Necesitaba sentarme y tranquilizarme de una maldita vez.

La herida de mi boca me dolía condenadamente. Tiritaba de forma descontrolada debido a una explosiva mezcla de frío, nervios y miedo. Había puesto todas mis esperanzas en esta cita, en esta mujer que no conocía de nada, toda mi determinación de hacía unas pocas horas comenzaba a ser aplastada por las circunstancias, la desconfianza y el miedo, otra vez. Me senté en el banco y subí mis rodillas abrazándome a ellas, necesitaba calmarme y entrar en calor, al fin y al cabo si no venía ¿qué podía pasar? Nada que no hubiera ya vivido: soledad, violencia, resentimiento, fracaso, volver a empezar...

Por eso cuando la vi llegar y mirarme con un cierto nerviosismo, dejé de tiritar, ambos estábamos nerviosos pero los dos estábamos allí, eso era, a priori, una buena señal.

Se apresuró hacia el banco, sin apartar la vista de mi cara, su rostro mostraba preocupación, dolor y una gran ternura. Nada más saludarnos, casi me arrancó la capucha, obviamente no le gustaba que la llevara, y me besó en la cara, fugazmente. Sentí como se calentaba mi corazón y en ese momento la hubiera besado hasta asfixiarla aunque me limité a sonreírle, quería ir despacio, estaba claro que yo no era tan impulsivo como ella, además no quería intimidarla, deseaba mantener su rutina de relajación y felicidad. Quería que ella tuviera su tiempo primero, por eso, cuando se quedó mirando mi mano y su pañuelo enrollado en ella, intuí sus intenciones, ella estaba ansiosa por hablar, por curarme, pero debía dejarle su espacio y si luego ella quería, mientras la dejaba ocuparse de mis heridas, podría intentar conocerla y dejar que ella me conociera a mí.

Lo que no me esperaba es que ella me tendiera su mano y me invitara a entrar en su particular burbuja de felicidad semanal. Primeros conocimientos empíricos sobre ella: no tenía problema en dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y además era mucho más valiente que yo. Su actitud me pilló de sorpresa, por un momento no supe que hacer, pero bastó una mirada a su cara y a su mano para comprender que ella, de momento, me dejaba acercarme a su vida, que no me rechazaba, que yo le importaba y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Mi adoración por ella en ese momento se multiplicó por mil y rendido ya de forma irreversible a su encanto mi voz expresó lo que veía mi mente, ella era un ángel.

Caminamos de la mano hasta el mirador y una vez allí me sentí profundamente impactado por el paisaje que ante mí se extendía y por la importancia de su gesto, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago y comencé a ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando ¿estaba preparado para ello? ¿Sabía ella lo que se le venía encima? Me di cuenta de que le estaba estrujando la mano y decidí relajarme y soltarla, darle su espacio de felicidad y participar, sin más, en su particular fiesta sensorial.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el resto de los sentidos, respirando profundamente, dejándome llevar por la particular magia del entorno, sintiendo el tibio calor del sol en mi piel, el olor a hierba mojada, el olor del perfume de Isabella, el desagradable sabor a sangre en mi boca y... ella cantando. Tarareaba una melodía en voz bajita, pero pronto conseguí entender una de las estrofas y me quedé sin respiración:

_I say a little prayer for you_

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_

_and I will love you_

_Forever, and ever, we never will part_

_Oh, how I love you_

_Together, forever, that's how it must be_

_To live without you_

_Would only meen heartbreak for me..._

¿Eso iba por mí o me estaba haciendo un lío yo solo? ¿Estaba pecando de presuntuoso? ¿Me estaba mandando mensajes subliminales o era todo una pura casualidad?

La miré de reojo, ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, sus facciones relajadas, cantando, ¡qué guapa estaba! Me podría tirar horas mirándola. Cabeceó, relajando su cuello, y comenzó a cantar una canción distinta, desafinaba un poco pero me daba igual, aunque estuviera dando alaridos la miraría con el mismo arrobamiento. Presté atención para ver si adivinaba lo que estaba cantando... me quedé sin respiración de nuevo. Ella tatareaba _Somebody to love_ de _Queen_.

_Till the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord_

_Somebody ohh somebody_

_Can anybody find me_

_somebody to love_

_Everybody find me_

_somebody to love_

_Hasta que las lagrimas caigan de mi ojos_

_Señor_

_Alguien oh alguien_

_Puede alguien encontrarme_

_alguien a quien amar_

_Todo el mundo encuentra_

_alguien a quien amar_

¿Segunda casualidad del día? No sabía qué pensar, pero me estaba poniendo francamente nervioso.

De repente se volvió y me sonrió por un momento dedicándome un gracioso guiño, inmediatamente giró de nuevo su cara y siguió cantando. Aquellos estaban siendo los diez minutos más desconcertantes de mi vida.

Al poco tiempo dejó de cantar, abrió los ojos, miró por unos instantes el horizonte hizo una profunda respiración y se quitó los cascos. Su tiempo de relajación había terminado.

Cogió un nuevo pañuelo de su mochila mirándome con su cara llena de ilusión y me dijo:

— Apóyate en el árbol, es tu turno.

Me entró la risa floja de puros nervios, parecía un colegial joder. Me apresuré a obedecerle recostándome sobre el tronco, ella se puso delante de mí y procedió a presionar con mucho cuidado mi herida, no sangraba, pero era como si ella quisiera tocarla para que desapareciera inmediatamente de mi cara. Me miró directamente a los ojos y me dijo:

—¿Te duele? – Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Te hago daño? – esbocé una ligera sonrisa y negué con la cabeza. Ella sonrió. Se quedó mirando fijamente mis labios y de pronto se ruborizó intensamente.

— Ummmm— ronroneé — sigue por favor... lo necesito.

Me dedicó otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas y cerré los ojos para dejarme hacer y no intimidarla. Estuvo varios minutos presionando sobre mis heridas, hasta que de pronto sentí una ligera caricia sobre mi mejilla, abrí los ojos de golpe y vi su mano sobre mi cara y sus ojos brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Cogiendo su mano besé, como había hecho el sábado anterior, la punta de sus dedos, por supuesto, también me guarde su pañuelo en el bolsillo de la sudadera.

— Gracias, eres un ángel.

Ella se echo a reír.

— ¿Eres un fetichista de los pañuelos o algo así? – me preguntó.

— Ya te lo dije antes, tus pañuelos son mi talismán. Y antes de que ella pudiera preguntarme de nuevo, decidí que había llegado el momento de las palabras.

—¿Has desayunado? —le pregunte. Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Me dejas que te invite a un café? Aquí abajo, a la entrada del parque, hay un pequeño quiosco que abre muy temprano.

—Claro—, asintió entusiasmada—. Necesito entrar en calor. Y además, necesito que me expliques... —No la dejé terminar.

— Pues vamos— en ese momento me quité mi sudadera y se la puse sobre sus hombros, me miró sorprendida pero, inmediatamente, se envolvió en ella. Comenzamos a descender en silencio, una sonrisa cruzó mi cara cuando me di cuenta que ella metía su nariz por dentro de la sudadera, aspirando mi aroma.

Con ella todo parecía fácil, aparentemente no había dobleces ni intereses ocultos. Ella expresaba lo que sentía en cada momento, con sus gestos o con sus palabras, sin importarle exponerse. Demostraba su interés por mí, era obvio que yo le gustaba y se sentía atraída pero, lógicamente, tenía muchas preguntas y le costaba dominar su curiosidad. Cuando casi estábamos llegando al quiosco me dijo, sin mirarme a los ojos, a bocajarro:

—¿Debo temerte? ¿Me estoy poniendo en peligro por hacer esto?— Sin darme tiempo a contestarle ella meneó su cabeza como avergonzada por la obviedad de su pregunta y dijo para sí misma —¡qué tontería!, como si me lo fueras a decir si fuera verdad, parezco subnormal.

Me quedé parado, aunque parecía encantada de estar conmigo, con mi presencia, ella tenía miedo. Según nos acercábamos el uno al otro surgían las dudas y las vacilaciones, tampoco me extrañaba, al contrario, veía su miedo más lógico que su confianza hacia mí. Intenté tranquilizarla, pero si realmente buscaba una oportunidad no podía mentirle. Ella se paró también, y me miró fijamente, buscando más allá de mis ojos.

— Yo nunca te haría daño de forma consciente —le dije— no estoy loco, no soy un psicópata, ni un violador en serie, a pesar de mi aspecto. Mi vida últimamente ha sido una mierda pero pensar en que podría herirte, dañarte de alguna manera, me pone enfermo. Yo... solamente quiero pedirte que me des la oportunidad de conocernos.

Me sonrió con cierta cautela, sopesando por una vez las palabras que iba a decir.

—¿Sabes? te creo— me dijo—no se porqué pero lo hago, si mi madre me viera me diría "no deberías confiar de buenas a primeras en un extraño", pero paradójicamente de ella he heredado mi notoria empatía hacia los demás seres, me intimidas un poco pero creo que eres una buena persona y a mí... también me gustaría conocerte.

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno a otro, en mitad del sendero. Sin decirnos nada más. Observándonos. Ahí estaba de nuevo la chica sincera y valiente. Era el momento de pelear por una vida mejor o morir en el intento. Esta vez fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa.

—¿Amigos entonces?

—Amigos— dijo ella.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo hacia al quiosco lanzándonos furtivas miradas de refilón, ambos sonreíamos nerviosos y felices. Era un buen comienzo.

Cuando llegamos, estaban terminando de montar las mesas en el exterior. El día prometía ser radiante así que nos sentamos fuera. Ella me preguntó si no tenía frío intentando quitarse mi sudadera, no se lo permití, entonces metió sus manos por las mangas y se la puso del todo, subiéndose la cremallera hasta arriba. Me encantó ver como escondía sus puños dentro de las mangas y se las llevaba hasta la boca. Ella hacía con mi sudadera lo que yo hacía con sus pañuelos, suplir con un trozo de tela la necesidad de sentir al otro cerca, muy cerca.

Era un día especial y ella tenía pinta de ser golosa, tal vez pensaba eso porque la veía extremadamente dulce, así que le propuse una taza de chocolate y asintió entusiasmada relamiéndose los labios con anticipación, sip era golosa.

Aprovechando que estaba disfrutando de su primer sorbo de chocolate con cierta glotonería, comencé el bombardeo empezando por lo fácil; como se llamaba con nombres y apellidos, cuantos años tenía, de donde era, a que se dedicaba, si sus padres vivían y si tenia hermanos, por último, dudé al preguntarle donde vivía, no me atrevía a preguntarle directamente si vivía con alguien o mejor dicho, si había alguien en su vida, aunque tenía indicios de su interés por mi, me asustaba lo que pudiera responderme.

Ella me dijo que se llamaba Isabella Swan, tenía 27 años (tres más que yo), su madre había muerto hacía dos y ella la echaba terriblemente de menos porque estaban muy unidas. Su padre vivía en una pequeña y tranquila población de donde era originario, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, le gustaba el campo y allí vivía retirado con su perros, sus tierras y sus manías, allí también vivía su hermana mayor, a la que adoraba, pero no la veía todo lo que le gustaría aunque lo suplía hablando con ella casi a diario, además tenía dos sobrinos a los que quería con locura. Su familia no era rica aunque gozaba de estabilidad económica, con ayuda de una beca había estudiado arquitectura paisajística en una buena universidad (ahora entendía porque le gustaba tanto el mirador del parque) y trabajaba para una importante empresa de arquitectura y obras publicas desde hacía dos años, le encantaba su trabajo, había trabajado muy duro por conseguirlo. También me confesó, agachando su cabeza y casi con lágrimas en los ojos, que la habían contratado al día siguiente de enterrar a su madre y ella pensaba —no te rías ni me tomes por _friky_— me dijo, que era lo primero que había hecho su madre por ella desde el sitio donde quiera que estuviese, sabía que nunca la iba a dejar sola porque siempre había sido la luz que iluminaba el camino de su vida, que ella era lo que era y como era gracias a los consejos e influencia de su madre.

Me quedé impresionado, comenzaba a intuir porque ella era un ser tan especial y luminoso, era la prolongación de la humanidad y la bonhomía de su madre, era la segunda vez que la nombraba esa mañana y ambas veces con absoluta adoración. Digna hija de digna madre.

Continuó hablando y me dijo que vivía al otro lado del parque en un pequeño ático con una gran terraza —soy mujer de espacios abiertos, necesito horizontes limpios de barreras arquitectónicas, sol y vegetación, tal vez sea deformación profesional— dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Si antes me gustaba ahora, según iba conociendo su travesía personal, mi admiración y gusto por ella eran clamorosos, era apasionada a la hora de hablar de su trabajo, su familia, sus cosas, no entendía de esconder sus sentimientos, era clara y diáfana. Era, como suponía, esencialmente buena y compasiva. Tenía una vida bien construida, se había trazado un camino y allí estaba, en la meta, en el sitio más alto del podium. A priori ambos habíamos planificado con exactitud y minuciosidad nuestro proyecto de futuro, ambos habíamos peleado por ello, con esfuerzo, sacrificio y tesón: una beca, una buena universidad, una vida ordenada y tranquila encaminada al estudio y la formación profesional y personal, ambos habíamos contado con el apoyo y cariño de nuestra familia... pero ella lo había conseguido y yo no, porque en un momento determinado yo me había salido del camino.

El sabor amargo del fracaso me golpeó con furia. Rose se reía en mi cara desde el fondo de la taza de chocolate. Era como si me dijera "¡Grandísimo idiota! nunca te libraras de mí, yo fui lo mas importante de tu vida, arriesgaste todo por mí y perdiste, ni siquiera has conseguido mantenerme a tu lado, y mírate... ¿serás capaz de acabar tu carrera? Eres un perdedor."

Empecé a ponerme nervioso. ¡No! ¡Ahora no! No podía defraudar a Isabella. Aquí estábamos, ella me miraba como nadie me había mirado en mi vida, ella era el ideal de mujer que había soñado tantas veces como mi compañera, mi amante y mi amiga... hasta enredarme con Rose. Envidiaba a Isabella, pero la admiraba todavía más. Tenía un aura especial, era como tocar a Dios.

Me estaba poniendo enfermo y eso no podía ocurrir en nuestra primera "cita". Me zumbaban los oídos y empezaba a sudar copiosamente aunque estaba helado de frío.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y me dije, más bien me chillé a mí mismo, pelea, pelea, pelea por ella, ella lo vale, ella sí vale la pena...

—¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? Por Dios, estás blanco... ¿qué te pasa?

La voz de Isabella me llegaba como en sordina.

Apreté los puños y haciendo un esfuerzo titánico abrí los ojos y la miré. El milagro de su beldad y su empatía le pegaron una guantazo en todos los morros al recuerdo de Rose y rescató , en ese preciso momento, mi alma de la miseria.

— Lo siento— dije— solo dame un minuto. No he dormido esta noche, solo estoy un poco cansado.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?— dijo confundida—, yo pensaba... — e hizo el ademán de levantarse.

—¡No! No te vayas, por favor. Prefiero hablar contigo a dormir, estar contigo me relaja más que ocho horas de sueño, ya tendré tiempo de descansar.

—¿De verdad? Yo no me siento cómoda pensando que no has dormido mientras estás aquí conmigo...

—Estar contigo es ahora mismo todo lo que necesito para encontrarme bien. Sigue hablándome de ti.

— De eso nada — me contestó— ahora es tu turno.

— Solo una pregunta más— le dije un tanto turbado, no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara pero me obligué a ello, necesitaba ver su expresión cuando me contestara— ¿hay una persona especial en la vida de Isabella Swan?

Se quedó mirándome muy seria y sin vacilar dijo.

—No, no la hay.

Mi corazón pegó un salto y no pude controlar que mi maltrecha boca se curvara hacia arriba en forma de sonrisa canalla.

Habíamos terminado nuestro desayuno hacía un rato pero se estaba francamente bien allí, con ella, así que pedí dos botellas de agua dispuesto a someterme a su interrogatorio.

Comenzó también por lo más fácil, le dije que tenia 24 años, que estaba estudiando ingeniería industrial, también con una beca, que en poco tiempo volvería a mis prácticas en una importante empresa de automoción, le hablé de mi barrio, mi infancia y mis padres y sus esfuerzos por darme una buena educación, le conté que no tenía hermanos pero nunca me había sentido mimado o sobreprotegido, mis padres ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para ello. Le hablé de mi pasión por el _kick boxing,_ de mis combates (legales) y de Jake, mi entrenador... De pronto me di cuenta como su cara se relajaba, ahora estaba atando cabos entre mi historia y mis heridas... aunque los nudos no eran de fiar, pero ya habría tiempo más adelante para explicarle la historia completa.

De repente soltó una carcajada y haciendo gala de su sinceridad y su incontinencia emocional me soltó: —¿No debes de ser muy bueno, no? dado el estado en que está siempre tu cara— y se quedó tan a gusto. La miré incrédulo, y se me escapó también una risa pero inmediatamente me golpeó mi propia realidad, sabía que todavía no podía hablarle de mis combates ilegales, no era el momento y aun no estaba preparado.

A pesar de ello no pude contenerme y le dije —no me subestimes, si no fuera tan bueno a estas alturas no tendría cara— nada más soltar las palabras me di cuenta de su alcance e intenté quitarle hierro al asunto guiñándole un ojo.

Pero ella se dio cuenta que la broma no había subido a mis ojos y me soltó —¿lo estás diciendo en serio, verdad? No se trata de una broma — su semblante había cambiado.

La miré fijamente y la conteste con honestidad: —No, efectivamente no es una broma, pero todavía no estoy preparado para hablarte de ello.

Me miró comprensivamente y me dijo: no te preocupes, nos estamos conociendo, todo a su tiempo, prefiero esperar a que no me cuentes la verdad— y cogiendo mi mano me dio un fuerte apretón para soltarla inmediatamente. Joder, la adoraba.

Seguimos hablando, le fui contestando a todo y cuando le confirmé que vivía solo en un apartamento me dijo sin titubear —pero eso no significa que no tengas novia ¿no? — claramente, no se andaba con rodeos aunque evidenciaba un cierto nerviosismo al hacerme la pregunta.

Mi estomago se contrajo con fuerza, aquí venía la segunda parte. Le contesté con un rotundo — no, no tengo—. Y siguió con su incontinencia verbal — es difícil de creer que un chico tan guapo como tú, no tenga una mujer a su alrededor.

Me lo puso a tiro: —pues entonces ya somos dos, lo mismo te digo.

Nos miramos, intensamente. Una preciosa sonrisa adornó su cara. Y por el momento ahí se quedó el tema de nuestras relaciones.

Me levanté y le dije — ¿te apetece dar un paseo por el parque?, hace un día precioso— de nuevo asintió entusiasmada. Nos levantamos y nos encaminamos hacia la parte donde estaban los estanques y los parterres de flores, paseamos mientras hablábamos de libros, de música, de cine, de su trabajo, de mi proyecto de fin de carrera, de nuestros gustos... entusiasmados y ensimismados por un pronto conocimiento de ambos.

Estaba eufórico pero a la vez exhausto, demasiadas emociones, la pelea, la tensión, el daño físico, el miedo, la incertidumbre... así que cuando llegamos al otro extremo del parque decidí quemar mi último cartucho del día, no quería forzar más las cosas por el momento. Le pregunté: —¿tienes planes para mañana? — su mirada se iluminó como una bombilla aunque con un cierto destello de cautela.

—¿Qué tienes pensado? — me dijo.

—¿Te apetece que vayamos al cine por la tarde?

—Claro— me dijo con entusiasmo —tú me invitas al cine y después yo te invito a cenar algo.

— Hecho— le dije. Que fácil y suave discurría todo con ella, sus expresiones eran el reflejo de sus sentimientos y emociones.

Quedamos en vernos al día siguiente en la puerta de unos conocidos cines a las cinco de la tarde. Al parecer, ambos estábamos ansiosos por vernos de nuevo. Cuando me iba a despedir de ella me preguntó con una cierta cautela —¿mañana me hablarás del misterio de los pañuelos?— y agachó la cabeza como avergonzada por su pregunta.

Con un dedo levanté su barbilla y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras intentaba trasmitirle tranquilidad, le dije —puedes preguntarme todo lo quieras, nos estamos conociendo ¿recuerdas? aunque hay cosas que todavía no se si seré capaz de contarte, pero te prometo que lo intentaré, me cuesta confiar en los demás.

Levantó su mano y la dirigió a mi mejilla, acunándola —¿Te han hecho mucho daño, verdad?— me dijo.

La miré a los ojos, mientras intentaba memorizar la sensación del contacto de su piel contra la mía.

—Sí— contesté en voz apenas audible. Ella me seguía acariciando.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, se te ve tan herido... aunque todo se cura, con esperanza, cariño y tiempo, ya lo verás, pero tienes que creer en ello.

Le sonreí agradecido y conmovido por sus palabras, cogí su muñeca y besé la palma de su mano, con adoración y respeto.

Cuando la solté la expresión de su cara era maravillosa, era un bálsamo para mi maltrecha confianza en los seres humanos.

Cogí su cara entre mis manos y le di un beso suave y delicado en la punta de su nariz.

— Eres un ángel ¿lo sabes?— le dije. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

— Mi valiente luchador— me contestó ella, retirando un mechón de pelo de mi frente. Y dándome un delicado beso en la herida sobre la comisura de mis labios, me dijo —hasta mañana.

Se dio la vuelta y la vi alejarse, esta vez el que se quedó clavado al suelo del parque era yo. Rocé mi herida con los dedos y sentí que mi corazón estallaba de felicidad.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento me sentía como si estuviera flotando en una nube. Un cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos me envolvían con fuerza.

El recuerdo de su boca sobre mi piel, me producía auténticos escalofríos que bajaban por mi espina dorsal; el recuerdo de sus palabras y su cariño hacia mi, la expresión de sus ojos, la ternura con la que envolvía mi cara con su mano me hacia sentirme especial y querido, y esa nueva sensación en mi era demoledora. Isabella se había convertido en una necesidad vital, su contacto era para mi como el aire que necesitaba para respirar, esa necesidad se filtraba por mi piel, mis músculos y mis huesos hasta llegar a lo mas profundo de mi ser, y desde allí irradiaba su efecto a todas las células de mi cuerpo.

Nunca había deseado y necesitado el contacto y los besos de alguien como deseaba los de Isabella, era absolutamente diferente a lo que sentía con Rose.

Rose y yo siempre nos habíamos besado y tocado con urgencia, como si necesitáramos satisfacer rápidamente nuestros instintos mas primarios, era un deseo carnal y voraz, pero nuestra relación era defectuosa. Compartíamos deseo, juventud, ganas de vivir y risas, pero faltaba la conexión emocional; Rose nunca expresaba sentimientos, solo expresaba deseos, tal vez porque carecía de la capacidad para amar a los demás, nunca se entregaría a nadie en cuerpo y alma, solo en cuerpo y, exclusivamente, para obtener la mas amplia satisfacción de su placer y sus necesidades. A lo largo de este último año había tenido tiempo para reflexionar y darme cuenta de que nuestra relación nunca habría tenido futuro, porque la vida de Rose se regia por un sistema egocéntrico en el cual no tenia cabida otro termino que no fuera el "yo".

Con Isabella, habían bastado unas pocas horas para sentirme conectado emocionalmente con ella y esa sensación me abrumaba. Deseaba amarla y que ella me amara, de forma reciproca, completándonos el uno al otro, entregándonos mutuamente nuestros afectos y nuestros cuerpos, alimentando nuestro amor y nuestro deseo día a día, cubriendo nuestras insuficiencias y necesidades, protegiéndonos y cuidando el uno del otro, uniendo nuestros seres en el sentido mas amplio del termino. Necesitaba que la ecuación tu + yo diera como resultado un nosotros, y con Isabella veía posible conseguirlo. Lo que deseaba de ella no solo era sexo, era mas, muchísimo mas que eso, aunque también necesitara desesperadamente su cuerpo. La forma en que nos mirábamos, en que nos leíamos, la necesidad de tocarnos, de hablar, de comunicarnos y conocernos, la ansiedad por llegar el uno al otro, por volvernos a ver...era como si nos costara separarnos. Debía luchar porque esa comunión tan especial no fuera solo el fantasma del ardor de una incipiciente relación, necesitaba que esa comunión fuera una constante a través del tiempo en nuestra relación.

Eso era lo que deseaba ofrecerla y eso era lo que esperaba conseguir de ella.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta era mediodía. Comí algo y tras una ducha reparadora me acosté, estaba físicamente y emocionalmente exhausto. A los pocos segundos, caía en el sueño de los justos.

El domingo amaneció espléndido. Salí a correr, necesita acudir a mi cita tranquilo y relajado, pero la expectación ante las conversaciones pendientes y las ansias por verla de nuevo me apretaban el estomago y la garganta. Esperaba lo mejor de nuestra nueva cita, pero la vida me había enseñado que no siempre uno obtiene lo que espera y que, a veces, poner las expectativas muy altas entraña el riesgo de una caída desde una altura considerable. ¿Y si se había arrepentido? en frió las cosas se veían de otra manera, podía haber reflexionado sobre nuestro encuentro y ... Mi escepticismo sobre la bondad de las relaciones humanas seguía haciendo mella en mi, así que, por mi bien, decidí apartar los sentimientos negativos y encarar mi cita con Isabella con optimismo.

Llegué con un cuarto de hora de anticipación y, para mi sorpresa, ella ya estaba allí. En cuanto me vio, una enorme sonrisa iluminó su cara. Me quite mis gafas de sol, me la estaba comiendo con los ojos y quería que ella participara del festín. Nos acercamos el uno al otro, nerviosos, la excitación hacía arder mi piel, su cara también estaba colorada. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente. Sin pensármelo dos veces puse mis labios sobre los suyos, por un escaso segundo. En ese momento sobraba cualquier palabra.

FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO

**Este capítulo esta especialmente dedicado a mi querida Charo (Gala) , porque ella es una mujer generosa y valiente, otro ángel lleno de luz**.

Las fotos y canciones de este capitulo las podéis ver y escuchar en mi blog

./

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Mi infinito agradecimiento a mis esforzadas amigas La Rosa de Rosas y Ele GL por su impagable labor de beta y pre-reader , respectivamente.

A mi socia y amiga, por hacer de nuestro callejón un espacio único.

También mi mas absoluto agradecimiento a todas vosotras, esas que os habéis tomado la molestia de leerme habiéndome honrado con vuestro interés, comentarios, reviews y alertas. Las que me habéis apoyado con vuestro cariño y vuestras palabras: personas conocidas o desconocidas.

Y a todas MIS AMIGAS, las que siempre estáis ahí.

Vuestros comentarios son la savia de esta historia.


End file.
